


Party Hard

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches an attractive young man looking at him at a party. Upon a series of events, he comes into contact with this odd partygoer and after a few awkward encounters, they end up becoming a bigger part of each other's life than ever planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> Just for the sake of everyone's sanity, I'm posting one chapter a day of this story on here, but alternatively, you can find the [complete story](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9991015/1/Party-Hard) and the [sequel](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10144595/1/Press-Rewind)( which is still in progress) on my [Fanfiction.Net Account](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4755777/). This story started off as a one-shot just FYI, but I continued it upon popular request.

Dean laughed as he took a sip of his beer. He was at one of the biggest parties of the school year. Everyone was invited through a system of 'pass it on' invitations. Almost the entire school attended each year. The only thing different about this year is that some of the invites got leaked to a few other district schools, bringing in teenagers from all over. Dean liked it better that way, personally. There were less chicks to slap him the next day if they didn't know him.

Dean mingled through the crowd checking out the girls and flirting amongst them. He wasn't going to lie. He was known for being a player at his school, but most girls overlooked that since with his good looks, everyone wanted to hit that. He was actually quite proud of that. Dean laughed as Jo, a young, pretty blonde walked by and ground up against him. She turned around and winked at him. See, normally, he would've proceeded to talk the girl up and make out a little, but not Jo. Jo was like his little sister who enjoyed flirting with him for the kicks of it.

Jo slapped his butt as she proceeded on through the crowd. He walked through on his own route, determined to find at least one hot babe to chat up and maybe even get a good lay if he was lucky. Dean scanned through the faces, quickly watching as girls danced to the sound of the music. He found it slightly difficult to find someone attractive underneath the seizure-inducing strobe lights. Dean still smiled at every girl that walked past, pretending like he was interested in all of them.

Cas stood in a relatively less denser area of the party. On his typical Friday night, he would be lying on the sofa with his nose buried deep in a large book. Cas sighed as he watched a pair of drunk teenagers grope each other on the dance floor. He preferred to stay away from all the attention and action, standing on the second floor, looking down on most of the party. The second floor was still crowded with people, just less of them.

Cas's big brother Gabriel swung by him, two pretty blondes on his waist. "C'mon, Cassie. Have some fun. This  _is_ the one party you attend a year, and that's only because I force you to drag your ass out here."

Cas snorted as his brother's comment and shook his head. "Sorry, Gabriel, but you know I don't like to participate in activities such as these. Teenagers these days are so immoral."

"You say that as if you aren't a teenager." Gabriel laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I wasn't crafted in God's typical idea of a teenager. I'm different and I'm proud." Cas replied.

"Well, okay, weirdo. Have fun doing absolutely nothing." Gabriel retorted.

"I wonder if they have a library here..." Cas mused to himself, looking at his surroundings.

As he scanned the large house, he finally saw something he liked. Well, not something. Rather, some _one_. Cas tends to get to know someone before he even considers them for friends, let alone a relationship. His last relationship didn't end well. He didn't end it though, but neither did she. Her ex-boss did. He stabbed her to death in an abandoned warehouse. Cas was quite upset by the event, but with the help of his older brothers, had put it behind him. His eldest brother, Lucifer, had told him he should find another girl and he did. The only thing different was that, he went too fast with her. He slept with her on the first date and the next morning she stabbed him. Boy, he sure knew how to pick them, didn't he?

Cas kept his gaze trained on the attractive young man making his way through the crowd, obviously without any set destination. This man was broad-shouldered and athletic, obviously a football player. He had green eyes, brought about by his forest green shirt. He wore jeans, tight in all the right places and a brown leather jacket. By observing his movements, Cas discovered that this man had a friendly disposition, or at least faked one well.

Cas's eyes followed every movement of this man as he shuffled through the mass. Suddenly, this man was looking at Cas. Cas's eyes widened and he shifted awkwardly in his corner. He was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. And then this green-eyed beauty smiled at him. It wasn't a friendly smile, but it wasn't a smile meant to woo and seduce. It was inviting and greeting and it made Cas's legs turn to jelly. Cas's sense of reality snapped back into place and he dashed behind the crowd, doing anything to escape the view of this man.

Dean paused for a moment, chuckling at how obviously nervous this mysterious kid was. Who wears a formal suit and a trenchcoat to a party anyways? There was something off about this young man though. He was different. He wasn't different in the geeky or disturbing freak of nature sense. He was different in the good way. Dean just found it funny, perplexing, and dare he say it, kind of cute the way that this boy ran off when he saw Dean smiling at him. Dean scanned the nearby crowd, searching for the glance of that same puzzling kid again.

Dean stopped after a moment and returned to searching for attractive girls. He saw one he finally liked. She had jet black hair and blue eyes. She saw him looking at her and she approached him. She put her arm around his waist and greeted him with a seductive expression. He smiled back at her, instantly charming her. The girl circled around to his front, placing her arm on his other side. He placed his hand in her back pocket and she pressed her chest up against his. She slowly moved her hand down to his pocket and pulled out the pen that was sticking out. She gently scrawled her number onto his arm and walked away, placing the pen back in his pocket.

Once Cas was in a different location, he stopped and scanned the crowd again. Instantly, his eyes locked back on that same man from earlier. He was mingling through the crowd, but this time was obviously in search of someone. Cas pondered who this man was searching for. Only but five minutes had passed since he saw Cas. Is that enough time to be in search of someone? Cas once again observed this man's mannerisms. He may not seem it, but if you look closely, he's not like the others. He pretends he is, but Cas knows he's different. If there is one thing Cas can spot in an instant, it's different. And this man was it.

Dean scrambled his way through people, constantly checking for black hair, blue eyes, and a tan trenchcoat. He figured if he goes upstairs, that he can probably find this man easier. Dean started overlooking all the women, and just searching the men. Dean made his way up the stairs quickly, his want to find this strange person growing exponentially. The more Dean thought about him, the more he wanted to meet him. Finally, Dean spotted him, cowering behind a crowd behind the railing on the other side of the floor. Dean waved at him, beaming largely. The young man immediately froze, and then hurried off to hide himself yet again. If Dean's fast enough, he can probably follow the man before he disappears again.

"I need to hide better next time." Cas muttered to himself. "If I go downstairs, then he'll probably search for me up here and not return downstairs."

Cas started making his way towards the stairs on the other side of the floor, but stopped himself with a thought. "You ignorant fool. You don't even know he was looking for you. He probably wasn't. He just thinks you're a creep and is trying to be friendly. Either way, I should get out of his way."

Cas continued rushing towards the stairs, keeping close to the crowd. His mind raced with thoughts of this unnaturally attractive man. He looked at his feet more so than ahead, keeping his head down and his face away from the view of anyone. He quickened his pace, desperate to hide. Cas was perfectly fine until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Cas mumbled, rushing to get passed, but felt a strong hand grab his arm. He flinched, ready to be hit, punched, or kicked.

After a moment of not being hit, but not being let go of, Cas warily opened his eyes, and they quickly widened as he saw who was grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey there." Dean smirked, pulling this skiddish teenager to face Dean.

Castiel breaths wavered as he looked up, terrified, at this man he'd been watching throughout the evening.

"So." Dean began, releasing his grip on Cas's arm. "I couldn't help but notice that you were checking me out earlier."

"I'm s-sorry." Cas stammered. "I thought you were someone else."

"No you didn't. You suck at lying." Dean smiled, internally dying over the gruff sound of this man's voice.

"Still. I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone." Cas said quickly, looking bashfully at his feet as he turned to run off.

"Don't you dare go hide on me again. I'm in no mood for games." Dean teased.

Cas turned back to this charismatic man and smiled awkwardly. "Okay...What do you want?"

"I want to know what a guy like you is doing at a party like this." Dean replied.

"It's the only party I attend each year. My brother forces me to come." Cas answered curtly.

"Why not enjoy yourself then?" Dean asked. "I mean, you obviously have some interest in me, so why not pursue it?"

"I...I um...don't like to intervene." Cas answered.

"You were watching me long enough to know that I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just thinking about that strange dude I saw checking me out and wondering who you were." Dean responded.

"Well, now you know. I'm just that. I'm just a strange dude who was checking you out." Cas sighed. "Can I go now?"

"If that's what you really want." Dean muttered. "I mean, I wouldn't mind talking to you or something."

"Oh." Cas mumbled.

"But if you want, you can go hide somewhere and be bored." Dean shrugged. "Or you can make your big brother proud."

"I mean if you put it like that..." Cas trailed off.

"Awesome." Dean smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're strange, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Cas replied. "Isn't everyone strange?"

"No." Dean answered.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

Dean pointed to a group of girls laughing huddled on the dance floor. "See them?"

"Yes." Cas said.

"Well tell me what's different about them. They're all wearing the same kind of outfit, acting exactly the same, dancing exactly the same. Besides their physical appearance, how are they different?" Dean asked.

"Well I suppose they aren't." Cas mumbled.

"Exactly. They're not special. I don't give two shits about them." Dean paused. "But you are a whole 'nother case. You're much different. And that intrigues me."

"So you're not completely freaked out because I was checking you out?" Cas asked awkwardly.

"Of course not." Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean, what sense would that make since I was checking you out, too. When you weren't hiding of course."

"Oh." Cas said quietly. "That's not the answer I was expecting."

"Why?" Dean laughed. "Did you think I was going to think you were a complete freak and run away the second I saw you?"

"Actually, yes." Cas answered.

"Oh. Well you're way too hot to be thinking like that. Have some self-esteem." Dean patted Cas on the back.

"That was a compliment, right?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled.

"Then thank you, I suppose." Cas replied.

Dean nodded.

"Do you have any knives on you?" Cas asked.

"Random question much?" Dean laughed.

"Answer. Do you have a knife?"

"No." Dean answered awkwardly.

"Do you plan to stab me?" Cas asked.

"Of course not." Dean burst out laughing.

"Do you plan to st-" Cas started.

"Dude." Dean said covering Cas's face with his hand. "I'm not stabbing anyone. Not now. Not ever. Except maybe my brother."

Cas took in a sharp breath.

"Kidding, dude." Dean laughed. "I'm kidding."

Cas sighed in relief. "I have a bad history of stabbings."

"Care to share?" Dean smiled.

"Well, my last girlfriend died because she was stabbed to death. Her ex-boss stabbed her in the stomach with a serrated knife multiple times." Cas replied.

"I take it theres more?" Dean asked.

"My older brother, Lucifer-"

"Satan's your brother?" Dean scoffed. "Is is safe to be talking to you?"

"Lucifer wouldn't hurt a fly. He's one the nicest in my family, really. Besides me." Cas said.

"Haven't heard that one before. Continue." Dean replied.

"Lucifer said that to help me get past Meg's death, that I should go find another girl. I did. Her name was April. She was very understanding about Meg. Then we slept on the first date. I woke up in the morning and she stabbed me." Cas muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Dean retorted. "Should I fear for my life now?"

"No. I don't see why you would. The only stabbings have occurred when I'm involved with someone." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "You're a little oblivious, aren't you?"

Cas thought for a moment, but then turned towards Dean. He blinked a few times in surprise as he understood what Dean was saying. Before he could respond, Cas felt lips on his. Was he dreaming?

Dean snaked his hands to this strangers waist, untucking his shirt and rubbing his calloused fingers against his smooth skin. He felt this boy press into him, cautiously wrapping his arms around Dean in reply. Dean pulled away from him gently.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm not catching the 'he must think I'm a freak' vibe there." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled awkwardly back at Dean. "Me neither."

"Awesome." Dean said, "Can I see your scar?"

"Scar?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. You said some bitch stabbed you." Dean replied.

"Oh." Cas chuckled bashfully. "Yeah."

Cas pulled Dean behind him into a bedroom at sat down on the bed, untucking his shirt. He undid the last few buttons and lifted it up, revealing a large, jagged scar along his stomach.

"The hospital did a crap job at stitching you up." Dean said. "Unless this was another serrated knife."

"It was not." Cas answered. "It was very smooth."

"Well then my point stands. Next time someone stabs you, don't go to that hospital." Dean repeated.

"I suppose it would also be convenient to not get stabbed again." Cas added.

Dean smiled and laughed. "Yeah. I suppose that would be good, too."

Dean traced the scar with his finger slowly outlining it. Cas watched the expression on his face rapidly change with each passing second. Suddenly, the young man in front of him retracted quickly and pulled Cas into a nearby closet. Cas was confused at first, but then heard the sounds of someone entering the room. Dean pushed the clothing hangers to one side, the light leaking in from around the doors.

* * *

Dean looked up and smiled at the boy in front of him. The kid smiled back at him, laughing under his breath. The closet quickly began getting hot and Dean pulled at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself off. Eventually, he just shed his leather jacket and over shirt, leaving him in just his T-shirt.

Cas tried to hold himself from pouncing on this work of art called a boy in front of him. He could easily make out his chiseled muscles in the dark. Cas gulped as he felt his face flushing. Finally resorting to similar means as the other in the closet, he shed his trenchcoat and suit down to his white button-up.

Dean looked over and smiled at the boy next to him, not bothering to be subtle. He smiled back at Dean, a certain sparkle in his eye.

"How much longer are we going to be in this fucking closet?" Dean whispered.

The light that shown from the outside moved up and down Cas's face as he chuckled silently. "Getting bored?"

"Duh. I'm standing in a hot closet with a hot stranger. What am I supposed to do?" Dean replied.

Cas shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Maybe the hot stranger."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his new acquaintance. "Okay, that was unexpected."

Cas's smile fell. Is this man disturbed by him now? He probably is. Cas silently scolded himself for ever coming to this party. Now, he'd have to sit here in an awkward silence with a stranger who knows that he is attracted him.

"But also incredibly smooth for a guy like you." The man next to him finished.

"Guy like me?" Cas asked uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah. Obviously you don't pick up many chicks." Dean replied with a smirk. "So considering your God-graced good looks and that line right there, I can't seem to wrap my head around why you're single."

"I do not see what concern it is of yours." Cas said. "Although don't you think that they might be worried about getting stabbed?"

Dean snorted and smiled. "I suppose, but if you want my honest opinion-"

"I don't really care." Cas interrupted.

"Well you're getting my opinion anyways." Dean stated. "So, in my opinion, getting stabbed would be worth it."

"That's a large sentiment considering you know nothing about me." Cas said.

"Well we're pretty much trapped in a closet here. Do we just stare at each other stalker-style the whole time?" Dean retorted.

"If that's what you'd like." Cas replied.

"Sarcasm." Dean smiled. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. So you don't wish to stare at me." Cas mused.

"Don't jump to conclusions. No one said that." Dean smirked.

"Was that a flirtation?" Cas asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Dean winked.

"Well, then that  _was_  a flirtation." Cas said.

Dean smiled at the young man before him. "Good choice."

"Well?" Cas prodded.

"Well what?" Dean asked.

"Are you just going to stand there the rest of your life?" Cas answered.

"Maybe." Dean teased. "Unless you want me to do something else of course."

Cas smiled faintly at the remark. "Like what?"

Dean wrapped his fingers around the blue, satin tie around the other man's neck and pulled him forward, holding his face next to his own. Dean could hear the man's shaky, nervous breath in his ear and feel it's warmth against his neck.

"Like this." Dean whispered in a gruff voice, slowly undoing his blue-eyed friend's tie with one hand.

"Is that all?" Cas replied into Dean's ear teasingly.

"You tell me." Dean said.

"Maybe I'll just show you." Cas whispered smugly as his hands went to Dean's sides and began tugging his shirt up.

Cas's tie fell to the floor and Dean pulled out of his shirt. Dean undid the buttons on Cas's shirt, pulling it off his arms. Dean moaned quietly as the younger man bit his bottom lip and ran his hands through his hair. Cas violently ripped his belt out from his waist and threw it to the side as Dean's fingers dug into his back. He pulled at Dean's belt, pulling it out from his jeans and tossing it aside. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest, firm and toned like he expected it to be. Dean's jeans fell to his ankles as he unfastened them.

* * *

Dean slouched against the wall in the closet laughing, still bare-chested, his jeans hanging unzipped.

"I do not see what is so humorous." Cas muttered, quickly buttoning up his shirt while scrambling for his tie.

Dean chuckled, biting on his bottom lip. "Everything. I have a girlfriend that is literally right out there."

Dean pointed outside the closet, smiling towards his chest.

"Well, good for you." Cas retorted, as he pulled on his black jacket.

Dean leaned over and tossed Cas his trenchcoat. "I'm just saying. I'm sitting here half-naked in a dark closet with a guy I haven't seen in my life."

"Congratulations." Cas replied bitterly, sticking an arm in his sleeve.

"I'm Dean by the way." Dean smiled, sticking his hand out for Cas to shake it.

"And I'm never seeing you again." Cas said quickly, opening the closet doors and walking out, quickly disappearing into the crowd outside. Dean sighed and picked up his shirt, putting his clothes back on and waltzing out of the room.

* * *

Cas finally saw his brother chatting up some girls across the floor. Cas quickly ran up to his brother and crossed his arms.

"Gabriel." He said sternly. "Can we go now?"

Gabriel smiled as he gave his little brother a quick once over. "Nice sex hair, Cassie."

"What?" Cas asked a little too quickly and nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your hair is a mess. Your shirt is buttoned wrong, and your belt's going the wrong way." Gabriel smiled.

Cas panicked. "I was outside and it was windy. That's why my hair's messed up. As for my clothes, I must have done them like that before we came."

"I know you, Cassie." Gabriel snickered. "And you always make sure you look perfect before going around people.

Cas shifted his weight awkwardly on his feet and his brother smiled at him.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine, Cassie. Only because you probably need a good washing up."

"Thank you." Cas said, trying to flatten out his hair.

* * *

Cas woke up and checked his phone. He had a new message. He opened it up and got a confused look on his face when he read it.

* _smiles_ *

He slowly replied.

Who is this?

* _friendly wave_ *

This isn't funny. Who is this?

_hey there_

Cas slammed his phone shut and threw it on the bed.

"No." He scowled. "No. No. No! This is not possible."

He hesitantly picked up his phone again when he got another message.

_dont you dare go hide on me again_

You must have the wrong number.

_no i dont_

Go away.

_no_

I don't want to speak to you again.

_never did learn your name_

That's because we're not going to talk to each other again.

_thats why i got your name from your brother_

_castiel right?_

Correct. Now goodbye and I hope you're not a heartless ass to all your girlfriends.

_at least i don't get mine stabbed_

That was rude.

_so is not telling me your name_

_some people are so difficult_

Like you. Why won't you leave me alone? I don't wish to talk to you again.

_if that were true, you wouldnt be responding to me_

I'm not going to see you again, so your efforts are meaningless.

_whatever_

_we'll see about that_


	2. Chapter 2

He would never dare admit it, but some part part of Castiel was hoping that Dean would text him again. Of course, the other 99% of him never wanted to talk to Dean again, much less talk to him. Even as he sat in class, his voice was screaming Dean's name in his thoughts, causing him to lose focus on what the teachers were saying. It had actually been quite a humiliating experience, really.

" _Novak!" Castiel's math teacher yelled, hitting Cas's desk with a ruler. "You want to share with the class what's going on in your head that's causing you to not pay attention in my class?"_

_Castiel could feel his cheeks flush a bright shade of red. He was the best student. He never got called out in class for misbehaving. Damn you, Dean._

" _I'm very sorry, sir. It will not happen again." He replied._

" _It better not, Novak." The teacher scowled_

Castiel snapped out of reliving the moment by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey, Cassie." Gabriel bounded in the room.

"I told you not to call me that, Gabriel." Castiel glared at him, sitting up on his bed. "What do you need?"

"A designated driver." Gabriel answered with a smile.

"Ask Michael or Lucifer." He replied. "You know how I feel about parties."

"Michael had to go out of state for a last minute work thing or something and Lucifer is spending the night at Meg's house with Ruby, Crowley, and Alistair." Gabriel explained. "It's not that big of a party, really. Besides, it's at the Winchester's place. Boy, do those boys know how to party?"

"Winchester..." Castiel mused. "I swear I know someone with that name. Either way, why don't you just get Anna or Balthazar to take you?"

Gabriel groaned. "But Cassie-"

"Castiel." He interrupted.

"Cassie, it'd be so much simpler if you'd just take me. You don't even have to do anything. I'm sure they'd let you sit in one of their rooms and read if you'd like." Gabriel continued.

"Fine." Castiel huffed in surrender. "When is it?"

Gabriel looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Wow, Gabriel." Castiel said sarcastically. "Thanks for the notice ahead of time."

"No problem, baby brother." Gabriel smiled, scurrying out of the room.

Castiel sighed and went to put on more appropriate clothing than sweatpants and a sweater.

OoO

"Are you ready?" Gabriel yelled up the stairs to Castiel's open door.

"Yes!" His brother called in reply. "I'm just grabbing a book real quick."

"Hurry up, though!" Gabriel replied. "Traffic's hell on Friday nights!"

"I'm ready!" Castiel groaned, pulling on his trenchcoat and shutting his door.

Gabriel grabbed a pair of keys off a large cork board with many pairs hanging on it meticulously organized. He clicked a button and a white Porsche lit up.

"Must you always insist on taking the nice cars to parties?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"We don't own anything but the best." Gabriel answered. "I mean, seriously. The cheapest car we own we paid $90,000 for."

"Doesn't it ever occur to you to spend your money wiser?" Castiel sighed.

"Wiser?" Gabriel scoffed. "Michael practically owns this whole town! We can't do much more with our money. I mean, we bring in millions each week, Cassie. We can't just stuff hundred dollar bills under our mattress. We spend because we can."

Castiel turned on an overhead light and proceeded to open his book to where he last left off, quickly shutting it again. "But must you always take our nicest cars to parties. It's like you're showing off."

Gabriel laughed. "Of course I'm showing off. It's for the ladies. Dicks and wallets. The bigger they are, the more babes you get."

"Well it makes sense why you're really showing off that wallet then." Castiel snorted.

"Someone's a smartass." Gabriel retorted.

"You dragged me here, Gabriel. You can't expect me to be in a pleasant mood." He scowled in reply.

* * *

Dean saw a white Porsche pull up outside their house. "Dude! Sam, come here!"

"What is it?" His younger brother, Sam replied.

"Look at that. Who's wheels are those?" Dean asked fascinated.

"Oh." Sam chuckled. "That's just the Novaks."

"Novak?" Dean scoffed. "What are the Novaks doing here?"

"It's not the adults. It's just the teenagers, Dean." Sam laughed.

"Still? What are they doing here?" Dean repeated.

"You invited them." Sam answered.

"I've never met them. How could I invite them?" Dean retorted.

"You've met them, Dean. Just wait until they come in. You'll recognize them." Sam smiled. "Well, you'll recognize one. He attends practically every party in the city."

"I need to sit down." Dean muttered opening a beer against the counter and situating himself on the table.

A large group of teenagers dashed to the door as the bell rang. After a moment, the crowd dissipated to reveal two very familiar boys. Dean spit out his beer when he saw them. The one was already smiling and flirting with the girls. He was Gabriel. Dean instantly recognized him. That wasn't what shocked him though. Gabriel was a show-off who loved flaunting his money. Dean knew he was rich, but didn't know he owned everything.

The other Novak in attendance was what startled Dean. He was grumbling as he pushed his way through the crowds, a book tucked under his arm. Many girls were checking him out and trying to get him to stop, but he just pushed past them. Dean watched his every move as he kept his head low in the crowd. Dean didn't need to see his face to know that this was Castiel. The same Castiel he met at the party last week. The same Castiel that he caught checking him out. The same Castiel that he had sex with in a closet.

"I-I-I gotta go." Dean set his beer on the table. "You can finish that, Sammy."

"What?" Sam scoffed.

"Nothing." Dean muttered, hurrying as to not lose sight of Castiel.

Castiel looked around before discreetly walking up the stairs in search of a quiet spot. Dean tailed behind him, curious as to what he was doing. He watched as Castiel knocked on the first door he came to. After a moment, he slowly turned the handle and peered in. He walked in, leaving the door open. Dean peeked in and saw that Castiel had his back to the doorframe. Dean leaned against the doorframe, watching as the young man looked around the room, taking it all in.

"They say you can tell a lot about a person by their room." Dean finally said.

Castiel didn't turn around, but replied. "Indeed. Judging by the mess and clutter, I'd assume that this person has a devil-may-care personality and is very daring and wild. I also see a lack of educational material, but a surplus of music disks and posters, specifically rock bands. That gives way to the idea that they're most likely a junior or senior and don't give a damn about anything high school related unless it's a party. The lack of photos in here, whether of themselves or others can bring one to conclude that they are a very emotionally unattached person, who puts sex and material wealth before morals. I'd say if I met them, I wouldn't like them very much."

"That was in depth." Dean retorted.

"Oh here's a photograph." Castiel mused, picking up a small picture off a dresser. "This looks like 's why the name 'Winchester' This room doesn't seem like his personality, though. Does he have a brother, most likely older?"

"Yeah. He does." Dean replied. "His brother's awesome."

"What's he like?" Castiel asked, starting to pry a little more about the room.

"He's funny, witty, extremely sexy, strong, athletic, and thinks you're hot." Dean smirked.

"Does he now?" Castiel hummed, picking up a car magazine off the floor and setting it on a dresser. "How would you know?"

"Dean and I, we're like twins. We tell each other everything." Dean chuckled.

"Dean?" Castiel choked out.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Dean asked.

"No. Never met him. I've just heard his name mentioned here and there." Cas lied, starting to organize Dean's room. "So you're his best friend then?"

"Something like that." Dean replied.

"Boyfriend?" Castiel continued.

"No." Dean laughed. "That wouldn't work out for many reasons."

"He wouldn't mind if I used his room for reading while my brother gets intoxicated would he?" Castiel asked.

"No. Go ahead." Dean smiled.

"Well it's been nice talking to you." Castiel said, turning to face Dean, sticking his hand out. "I'm Cast-"

Castiel quickly pulled back his hand.

"Still can't get a proper introduction from you, can I?" Dean smirked.

Castiel swallowed, and tried to regain his composure.

"And still you remain silent." Dean retorted.

Castiel just glared at him.

"I'm not that bad, okay?" Dean protested, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't see why you won't talk to me. I'm a cool guy."

"One would imagine that you'd know exactly how one night stands work, Dean, you being...you and all, but customarily, the two parties don't keep in contact and have casual conversations afterward. Hence being called a one night stand, and not a one night stand and then casual friendship the rest of your life." Castiel snapped.

"Are you calling me a man slut?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm not calling you innocent. That's for sure." Castiel retorted.

"I wouldn't call you an innocent little thing either, Cas." Dean replied.

"Castiel." He glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Castiel. Not Cas. Typically only friends and such can give nicknames, and you are  _not_  my friend. I don't even let my brother nickname me." Cas growled.

"That hurt." Dean said in faux sadness.

"And for the record..." Cas continued. "You say I'm not exactly innocent either, but I'll have you know that I don't normally do those kinds of things. It was a big mistake and I am putting it behind me."

"If that were true, than you'd be perfectly fine talking to me. If it's behind you, then it's like it never even happened." Dean replied.

"I said I was putting it behind me, not that I was going to pretend it never happened. I know it happened and it was a mistake and I am going to learn from my mistakes and never let it happen again." Cas stated.

"I still don't see what this has to do with you talking to me? Is it because you're scared I'll seduce you again?" Dean teased.

"You want the truth?" Cas asked. "No. I would not have sex with you again. I have better self control than that. So in all honesty, every time I think of you or look at you, I feel dirty. Very dirty. I don't like what I did with you. I regret what I did with you. And I don't want to be reminded of what I did with you."

"You're blunt." Dean snorted.

"You asked." Cas replied.

"But let me get this straight. You look at me and you get reminded of  _your_ mistake?" Dean smiled.

"You  _are_  my mistake." Cas glared at him.

"You also say that you have better self control not to sleep with me again. So you're saying you have gained so much self control since a week ago?" Dean smirked.

Cas huffed out an agitated breath. "Last week was very circumstantial. We were stuck in a closet together. Closets have a tendency to initiate romantic or sexual contact due to the closeness and warmth of the space."

"So you're saying that if I shoved you in a closet with me right now, nothing would happen?" Dean asked.

"Nothing at all. That is correct." Cas answered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean chuckled. "So last thing. You just said that you 'don't like what you did with me'. I recall you liking it very much. Very very much. So you're telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"I am not discussing this any further." Cas stated, grabbing his book off the bed and walking past Dean and down the hallway.

Dean followed closely behind him still talking. "You can't lie to me, Cas. I bet you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you did not enjoy it one bit."

Cas continued walking down the hall, scowling. "I just want someplace I can sit and read my book in peace. And quit calling me Cas!"

"Dammit." Cas muttered when he reached the end of the hall and it led out to a balcony.

"See. Now you're forced to talk to me." Dean smiled.

Cas sighed and put his book under his arm. "I don't know why you insist on wanting to talk to me so much. I'm no one special. Can't you just pick any other girl or guy out there and talk to them instead?"

"No one special? No one special?!" Dean scoffed. "How can you say that about yourself. I've never met anyone like you in my life!"

"Most people say that." Cas said, walking out onto the balcony, Dean still following him. "They normally mean it in the negative way."

"Then they don't know what they're missing." Dean replied.

"I know you're just saying this so you can get in my pants again, but it's not going to work." Cas stated.

Dean laughed. "Honey, I've been there, done that, got the T-shirt. Now, I'm interested in Cas, at least more than Cas's dick."

"As terribly as that was worded, that is literally the nicest thing someone's said to me in a long time." Cas sighed. "Still. I'm sure it's another one of your wiles to seduce me."

"Would I lie to you?" Dean asked.

"How the hell would I know? I've met you what? Twice? And the first time didn't really involve talking." Cas exclaimed.

"I don't see what reason I would have to lie to you then." Dean shrugged.

"Oh I don't know." Cas retorted. "Just to make yourself sound nice and sweet and make me feel good around you and then sleep with you again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, just because I like sex doesn't mean that it's all I think about, dude."

"Well, let's see what evidence you can provide towards that." Cas smirked. "Oh that's right. None."

"You have a major, and when I say major, I mean massively huge, case of the smartass." Dean said.

"And you say that  _I'm_  blunt." Cas scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts here." Dean smiled. "Like how you do not act like a person who owns 90% of the city."

"My brother makes up for that. Don't worry." Cas snorted.

"I've seen. Good ol' Gabe." Dean chuckled. "You want to hear something funny?"

"Go ahead." Cas muttered.

"Until about ten minutes ago, I had no clue who you were. I saw you and Gabriel pull up in that Porsche and I asked Sammy who owned it, right? And he said the Novaks and then he said that I was the one who invited them and I was so confused that I needed to sit down. Then when I saw that you and Gabriel were the Novaks I literally spit my beer everywhere."

"That's gross." Cas commented, resting on the railing and looking out into the Winchester's yard.

Dean walked up by him and leaned with his back against the railing. "You want to know something else?"

"Not really." Cas answered.

"Well I'm telling you anyways." Dean said.

"Okay." Cas responded.

"I threw this whole party just so I'd get a chance to see you again. I made sure your brother brought you along." Dean confessed.

"That's a bit of an overreaction, wouldn't you say?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I like you. You're cool. And obviously you wouldn't respond if I texted you again. I figured that much."

"You don't know that for a fact." Cas replied.

"The way our last conversation ended, both in real life and via text, I was pretty sure you wouldn't." Dean smiled.

"I'm not as great as you think I am, Dean." Cas sighed.

"I highly doubt that." Dean laughed.

"You barely know anything about me. That's not appropriate grounds to make the decision if I'm 'great' or not." Cas responded.

"I know enough." Dean stated. "And trust me when I say that I've seen enough people and seen enough bad to know good when I see it. And you're good, Cas."

"I suppose I could get used to it." Cas mused.

"Used to what?" Dean asked.

"Being called 'Cas'." He answered.

"Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon anyways." Dean chuckled.

"Dammit." Cas muttered as he accidentally knocked his book off the balcony.

"I'll get it." Dean said.

"No it's fine, Dean. I can-" Cas started.

"Cas. I insist. It'll only take a moment." Dean assured him.

Dean swung himself over the side of the balcony, hanging onto the railing for a moment before dropping flat on his feet to the ground below.

"Dean, what the hell was that?!" Cas yelled.

"Aw..." Dean cooed. "That's you caring. It's a miracle!"

Cas glared at Dean. "Exactly how do you plan on getting back up here?"

"Think fast." Dean threw Cas's book up, Cas catching it as he threw it. "Good catch."

Cas nodded, but then got worried when Dean got a running start towards a tree. He jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. He pulled his feet up and placed them on a branch slightly lower. He stood up and stepped across branches until he was slightly higher than the railing on the balcony.

"Dean, I'm not letting you do this." Cas called.

"Try and stop me." Dean smirked as he positioned himself. "Okay. Now put your arms in the air and turn around."

"Oh no. Not going to happen." Cas replied.

"Just do it. You're not going to get hurt." Dean sighed.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about. You're the one standing on a tree branch without even using your hands for support." Cas shot.

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm not lying about this because this has nothing to do with seducing you." Dean pushed.

"Fine. But I am trusting you." Cas gave in, doing as Dean had previously told him.

Dean jumped, but missed, falling into a bush below. Cas heard the thud and ran over to the balcony.

"I'm okay!" Dena called, a thumbs up appearing from the bush. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm in shock. I thought you died." Cas defended.

"Do you know how many times I've fallen here. Why do you think my dad planted the bush, jackass?" Dean yelled. "I'm just a little rusty. Let me try again."

"Can't you just use the stairs like a normal person?" Cas asked.

"Too boring." Dean smiled, climbing out of the bush and repeating the tree climb until he was on the same branch, just a little more forward.

"Dean, that doesn't look safe." Cas commented as the branch bent under Dean's weight.

"I know. So hurry the fuck up would you?" Dean replied.

"You're bossy." Cas mused turning around.

"And about to fall out of a tree if you don't put your hands up." Dean warned.

With a forceful jump, Dean flew out of the tree and over the balcony, grabbing onto Cas's hands to stop. Dean flipped himself over into a standing position and smirked as he let go of Cas and he stared dumbfounded.

"What'd you think?" Dean asked. "Scale of 1-badass?"

"I think that was completely dangerous." Cas scolded him.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged.

"That obviously was rehearsed." Cas stated. "Where'd you learn?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I promise." Cas replied.

"Pinky promise?" Dean held out his hand.

"Yes. Pinky promise." Cas nodded.

"Do the pinky, dude." Dean ordered.

"You're making me doubt my reputation as a loser." Cas retorted, squeezing Dean's pinky with his own.

"Shut up." Dean smiled.

"So? Where'd you learn?"

"When I was 11 or 12 or that age time, I wanted to be an acrobat. So I went to the library and checked out like every book on acrobatics, right? And I read and practiced through all of them like a hundred times and did all the exercises. After that, I was really, really flexible and trained. Once I got the technique down, I started practicing around the back yard and house and stuff." Dean explained.

"Really?" Cas laughed. "You? Acrobat?"

"No hating on the acrobat!" Dean exclaimed.

"What else can you do? If you don't mind my asking." Cas requested with a curious smile.

"Of course not!" Dean exclaimed. "A little space?"

Cas stepped back closer to the hallway. Dean jumped up on the railing of the balcony and started walking along it.

"Dean..." Cas said warily. "Be careful..."

"Did you not hear word I just said? I'm pro at this, dude." Dean assured him.

"And you also said you've gotten rusty." Cas remarked.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged it off. "Prepare for a show."

Dean jumped and did a double backflip, landing perfectly on the railing again as Cas watched in horror. Dean pretended to lose his balance and started waving his arms around frantically.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, running over to him.

Right before Dean would've fallen, he stood straight up, a smug smile on his face. "Just kidding. I'm fine."

"Oh fuck you!" Cas yelled.

"Everyone tells me that for some reason." Dean laughed, jumping down and sitting on the banister.

"Wonder why?" Cas asked sarcastically as he went over by Dean and rested his elbows on the banister. "Maybe it's because you're an assbutt."

"An assbutt?" Dean laughed.

"Yes." Cas replied. "You are a massive assbutt."

"You need to learn some new insults." Dean retorted.

"Not like yours are perfectly good either." Cas smiled.

"Point and Case." Dean smiled, clapping his hands together.

"What?" Cas asked.

"You said that you probably wouldn't like me based off my room, right? Well if I don't say so myself, I think you like me and you were wrong." Dean smirked.

"Well, I don't  _dislike_  you." Cas replied warily.

"Well that's good. I don't dislike you either, but I'm not lying about it." Dean sassed.

"I'm not lying." Cas protested. "I don't dislike you and that's a fact."

"It's vague." Dean snorted.

"Deal with it." Cas snapped.

"You do realize that every single thing you say makes me think that that whole 'self control' speech was a bunch of bullshit." Dean mused.

"Maybe you're right." Cas thought out loud.

Cas stepped forward and brought his lips to Dean's slowly moving them in unison.

"To hell with self control right?" Dean smirked.

"I hate you." Cas mumbled. "I honestly hate you right now."

Cas mumbled a few more 'I hate you's before stepping back and slapping Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean whined, rubbing his face.

"For doing it again!" Cas yelled.

"Doing what again?" Dean asked.

"Talking to me!" Cas answered.

"Sorry for being social?" Dean replied.

"That's not what I mean. You were being all smooth and sexy and made me kiss you." Cas complained.

"Notice the part where  _you_  kissed  _me_." Dean smiled.

"It's your fault. You're just so...kissable." Cas stammered. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'd be lying if I said it was nice meeting you. You're an asshole, but I know you can't help it. I'm leaving now and you'll never see me again."

"Way to love 'em and leave 'em, Cas." Dean retorted.

"Well sor-ry." Cas mumbled. "I didn't come out here and plan to make out with you. So like I said, I am leaving and never seeing you again."

"Because that worked out so well for you before." Dean smiled. "So, see you next time."

"Goodbye." Cas nodded curtly at Dean and took off running back down the hallway.

Dean jumped off the balcony and took the back gate to get to the front of the house. He smirked to himself and easily spotted the white Porsche. He leaned against the side, waiting for Cas to drag his brother out. Sooner than later, Gabriel followed as Cas scurried out of the house. Cas immediately froze in his tracks as he saw Dean. Dean waved his fingers at Cas and smiled smugly.

"Nice ride." Dean complimented Gabriel.

"Tell me about it." Gabriel smiled. "She's my favorite out of all our cars. What's your stallion?"

"67 Chevy Impala." Dean replied.

"Ooh. That's a sturdy one." Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. She's great." Dean beamed. "What other cars do you have?"

"I have a few Mercedes', some Maserati's, a Lexus, a Ferrari, a few Audi's, two Cadillac's, a Rolls Royce, and two Lamborghini's." Gabriel answered.

"Damn." Dean replied. "For the month of December you're my best friend."

"Okay." Gabriel nodded dramatically. "Deal."

* * *

After Dean had gone back inside, Gabriel whistled as Cas started the engine. "You sure do have it bad for that Winchester kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas stated.

"Like hell you don't." Gabriel laughed. "Your breath smells like beer and I know you don't drink. Also, you looked like you'd seen a ghost when you saw him out here. You freaking gasped, dude. You sounded like the chick on the Klondike bar commercial."

"It meant nothing." Cas scowled.

"Cassie. You're my brother. I know everything about you and I can totally tell that you have fallen  _hard_  for Dean." Gabriel said.

Cas sighed. "Fine, you're right, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm not going to see him again."

"Of course you are!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"So you're going to trick me into coming to another party as your driver when you're obviously not drunk?" Cas asked.

"No, you're going to see him again on your own. I know these things, Cassie." Gabriel smirked.

"But I don't want to feel this way about him, Gabriel." Cas whined. "I never intended to. I wasn't even supposed to see him again after that night!"

"Whoa. Calm down, little brother." Gabriel chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that party last week?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Something happen?" Gabriel smiled.

"We...we had sex." Cas spurted out.

"Way to score!" Gabriel exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"It was only supposed to be one night – one really fucking awesome night – but I can't get him out of my head and it's not right. It's called a one night stand for a reason, Gabriel! How many people do you know that have had one night stands and then start dating or remain friends or something?" Cas spazzed.

"Calm down, bro." Gabriel laughed. "It's not a big deal."

"This has never happened before!" Cas exclaimed. "I'm never going to see him again and it'll all be fine."

"Castiel..." Gabriel said sternly. "Let's say that you have a dog, but one day, you develop an allergy to the dog. You can ignore the dog and stay as far away from it as possible, but you'd still have an allergic reaction as long as it was still in the house. So for this example, you keep the dog. You can ignore it and never be in the same room as it. Or you can play with it and love it and pet it. So now just imagine that Dean is the dog and your little 'crush' on him is your allergy. What do you do?"

"But Dean isn't a dog." Cas said confused.

"There is no hope for you. No hope at all." Gabriel chuckled, ruffling Cas's hair. "I'm just trying to say that you're going to be crushing on him whether you torture yourself and ignore him or if you hang out with him."

Cas sighed loudly. "Life is hard. Remind me never to have a one night stand again."


	3. Chapter 3

"So when are you seeing that Castiel kid again?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Oh c'mon. Don't think I didn't notice, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "He enters the room and you do a spit take. He starts walking off and all of a sudden you 'have to go'. Don't forget the part where I saw you fall out of the balcony."

"He is pretty hot isn't he?" Dean smiled.

"You sure set your standards high this time." Sam retorted. "And he sure set his low."

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam replied. "Either way, when are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know. See, he says that he doesn't want to see me again, right? I know that he does though." Dean answered. "In the end, I know that I'm going to see him again no matter what he says."

"You sound confident." Sam snorted.

"I am." Dean smirked. "Anyways. You be a good student and do your homework. I'm going to go out for a little while."

"Yeah, whatever. At least I don't have to be reminded to be a good student." Sam muttered. "What time does Dad get home from work tonight?"

"It's Saturday...so he gets home by 8:45." Dean answered. "Adios."

"Bye!" Sam called after him.

As soon as Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine, he grabbed his phone and went to text Gabriel.

* * *

Is this Gabriel Novak?

who wants to know?

Sam Winchester. I'm Dean's younger brother. You've probably met him.

I know who you are Sammy. And not only have I met your big bro but Cassie won't shut up about him.

That's convenient then.

What is?

Well I thought we should set them up.

Ooooh. I like you, Sam.

So yes?

fuck yes! where do we start?

How about we make them run into each other at lunch today?

I think I can make that work. How about this expensive café not too far away from here? I can cover the tab before.

I can tell him that I'm meeting you there for lunch and you can just invite Castiel to lunch.

How about 1 30?

Great. What's the name of the café?

Alfies

That doesn't sound like an expensive café

Well it is. The kid who owns it is wicked nice too.

Pleasure doing business with you. :)

My brother is going to kill me.

My brother is going to kiss me.

...okkkkk I'm not judging you

Ew. Not like that, you sick bastard. Whatever. Homework to do.

Adios.

* * *

"Cassie!" Gabriel called, running up the stairs.

Cas moaned into his pillow in acknowledgement.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Balthazar's for a while." Gabriel said.

Cas groaned in reply.

"Enjoy your moral dilemma and hours of sulking." Gabriel smirked, ruffling Cas's hair.

Cas finally lifted his head from his pillow. "He has a girlfriend."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean. He has a girlfriend." Cas repeated, flopping his head back on the pillow

"Don't worry. He likes you more." Gabriel assured him. "I still don't understand why you think it's a bad thing to have the hots for him."

"Half of it's because I don't understand it." Cas flipped over on his back. "We have absolutely nothing in common. He's a dirty, rowdy partygoer who probably doesn't get higher than a C in school and I'm well, me. I'm organized and proper and ace all my tests. He's dangerous and cunning and charismatic and I'm awkward and shy, and according to him, a smartass."

Gabriel laughed. "You are a smart ass. As far as the other stuff goes, who cares?"

"I care!" Cas protested. "Becuase it's about a million reasons why we wouldn't work out. Which brings me to the other half of my dilemma – social class."

"Social class?" Gabriel scoffed. "What happened to not caring how much money we have?"

"I don't care. Michael does. Name one person in this family that was in a relationship or married someone who wasn't a millionaire." Cas replied.

"Who cares what Michael thinks?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Michael does. And I'm not going to have him mad at me." Cas said. "Besides, Dean and I are too different. We're just not meant to be."

"You know this how?" Gabriel asked.

"It's common sense. We're exact opposites. I am – was – the face of morality until damn Dean Winchester came into the picture. Now I feel dirty. And as far as I've known, Dean is the face of immorality with his one night stands and underage drinking." Cas snapped.

"I think that's your problem, Cassie." Gabriel smiled. "You're thinking too hard about this. You're trying to justify it, but that's the thing about romance. You can't explain it. It's just there."

"You're going to be late, Gabriel. You should get going." Cas said.

"Oh. Balthazar's! That's right!" Gabriel remembered. "See you later!"

"Bye." Cas mumbled, turning back over on the pillow.

* * *

Cas heard his phone go off and he quickly grabbed it, knowing that there was a small chance that it was Dean. His face fell when he saw it was from his brother.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Cas answered

"You know that little café you like? Alfie's?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cas replied.

"Well, I know you need some cheering up so I thought you would like to meet me there." Gabriel suggested. "You're going to drive yourself crazy staying cooped up in that room all weekend."

"Fine." Cas sighed.

"Great!" Gabriel smiled. "I'm on my way there right now. You can meet me there in fifteen minutes. I already have two seats reserved, so no worries."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while, Gabriel." Cas said, flipping the phone shut.

Cas cursed silently to himself as he pulled a clean suit out of his closet.

* * *

Dean flipped off his radio and picked up his phone. He briefly looked up at the road and then looked at who his text was from.

Hey Dean, Gabriel's taking me to this café. It's called Alfie's. He wants you to come along, too. He already has a reservation under his name. Do you know where it is?

Dean responded when he reached a red light.

wtf are you doing with gabriel?

He invited me.

why would he invite you and why would you say yes

I don't know. Why don't you ask him. And I only said yes because I figure that I might as well get to know him since I'll be seeing him a lot more often soon.

whats that supposed to mean

;)

Come and see.

youre scaring me sammy. now i have to go make sure he didnt drug you dont I?

Yep!

be right there...

* * *

Dean drove to the café and arrived there a little after 1:30. He walked in and immediately saw how fancy it was. All of the waiters and waitresses were in white dress shirts and black slacks or A-line skirts. They all wore black ties and and formal shoes.

Dean whistled as he took a step in. "This better be paid for in advance."

"Can I help you sir?" A woman asked.

"Uh yeah." Dean replied. "Is there a table for Novak?"

"Oh yes. It must be an important meeting. Mister Novak purchased the private dining area." She commented.

"Hm. Must be." Dean mused.

The lady led him to a pair of double doors towards the back of the café. "Right through here, sir."

"Whoa." Dean muttered as he entered the room. The room was lit by chandelier and had paintings hung on the walls. There were pedestals with Bonsai trees on them in each corner of the room and a surround sound system playing classical songs performed by the orchestra. He grinned as his eyes fell on the person sitting reading the menu at the table.

"It's about time you got here, Gabriel. You're seven minutes late." Cas snapped, but then froze when his gaze met Dean's.

"Cas?" Dean smiled.

"Dean?" Cas scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time, obviously surprised. The only difference was that Dean was happily surprised and Cas was confused and flustered.

"Miss." Cas raised a finger to the waitress.

"Yes, sir?" She responded.

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding here." Cas said.

"How so?" The waitress asked. "You are both here for Gabriel Novak, yes?"

"I came for Gabriel, but I think I like who I found better." Dean smirked. "We're fine here, miss."

Dean jumped in the booth and scooted in next to Cas.

"Let me rephrase myself." Cas stated. "What are you doing here?"

Dean laughed. "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Cas asked.

"Who did we both come here for, but isn't here? Our brothers." Dean replied.

"Oh. I hate Gabriel right now." Cas scowled.

"Why? You can't find me  _that_  annoying." Dean smiled.

"Sure I can." Cas said obstinately.

"Okay. Then tell me this." Dean scooted in closer to Cas. "What exactly is so terrible about me?"

"Well, many things, but that's not why I don't want to see you." Cas responded.

"Okay then. Why not?" Dean asked.

"Do you have to sit so close to me?" Cas complained. "There's the whole rest of the booth to sit at."

"Is it bothering you?" Dean teased.

"Slightly." Cas answered.

"Good." Dean smiled. "So why don't you want to see me?"

"Well, it's not exactly because of the bad things." Cas turned away from Dean and folded his arms across his chest. "It's more of the good things."

"So you like bad boys then?" Dean smirked.

"No. I like people that are smart and tidy and prioritized and educated and responsible and-"

"And everything the opposite that I am?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes." Cas stammered.

"I thought you said it wasn't about the bad things?" Dean smiled.

"Well, it's not." Cas answered hesitantly.

"Then explain. Because I think you're a headcase right now." Dean laughed.

"Maybe I am." Cas replied. "You don't know that."

"I don't really care, either." Dean stated. "So explain yourself."

"The more I talk to you, the more good things I see in you. And the more good things I see in you, the more I can't forget about you." Cas muttered.

"Who would want to forget about all this?" Dean smirked.

Cas adjusted his position on the edge of the booth silently.

"If this is about the other night, we can, to my dismay, forget it ever happened." Dean said.

"No. I need to own up to my actions." Cas replied.

"Well, why then?" Dean asked. "What is it that is so terrible about me that you'd never want to remember me?"

"So what are you thinking of ordering?" Cas asked, grabbing a menu.

"Answer me." Dean ordered, swiping the menu and putting it back down on the table.

Cas turned his head a little to speak over his shoulder. "No."

"Answer me." Dean repeated, putt his face just behind Cas's ear.

"No." Cas answered, turning his a head a little more.

"Why not?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because." Cas replied.

"Because why?" Dean asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not a bit." Cas smiled, unaware that he was slowly turning his head over his shoulder. Slowly, Cas's lips grazed across Deans. Cas leaned back slightly, kissing Dean roughly. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's middle pulling him closer in.

Cas suddenly opened his eyes and just stared at Dean for a moment, his mouth still on Dean's. He quickly pulled away and slapped Dean.

"Would you stop doing that?" Dean rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm leaving." Cas proclaime pushing himself to a stand.

"Not this time, Cinderella!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him back down onto the booth.

Cas glared at Dean. "I can leave whenever I damn well please."

"Not on my watch. Your brother paid for this and it was expensive. So if you're not going to do it for this fine piece of ass, do it for your brother." Dean replied.

"Gabriel wouldn't care. I assure you that." Cas said flatly. "We are one of the richest families in the world. We get millions just for our allowance."

"Way to rub it in." Dean retorted.

"That was not meant to be a boast." Cas stated. "It was just a fact."

"I get that." Dean laughed. "What I don't get is what gives you the right to kiss me and then run off."

"Becuase I never mean to. That's why." Cas snapped.

"If you ask me, that sure seemed intentional." Dean smirked.

"Well it wasn't. You're just-"

"So smooth and sexy and kissable and that makes it all my fault." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." Cas protested.

"Whatever." Dean smiled. "So are you going to tell me why you want me out of your life now?"

"I never said  _that_. I just said that I wanted to forget about you." Cas corrected him.

"Here's the thing, sweet cheeks." Dean started.

"I am not your sweet cheeks." Cas scowled.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "The point is that I can leave you alone and you can forget I ever happened and I'll leave your life. On the other hand, I stay in your life and constantly pester you and you can never forget about me or put me behind you. There's no forgetting about me if I'm still in your life. And you can't really dwell on me if I'm out of your life. You see what I mean?"

"Yes. You do have a viable point, Dean." Cas mused.

"Your choice, Cas. Which would you rather have?" Dean asked.

"Which would your girlfriend allow?" Cas asked.

"Girlfriend?" Dean repeated.

"The other night you said that you had a girlfriend." Cas stated.

"Oh yeah. I dumped Carrie. Or was is Callie? Wait no. That was the last one. This was Lizzy. Yeah, Lizzy." Dean thought out loud.

"It's comforting to see how serious you are about relationships." Cas said sarcastically.

"Haven't found the right person yet." Dean shrugged. "I think when I do, I'll know immediately."

"I believe you're referring to soul mates, Dean. Most relationships build up over time until you love them. I personally have no opinion on soul mates. I wouldn't deny the existence of them just in case I ever found one, but I'm yet to see someone have one." Cas replied.

"Anyways. I'm hungry." Dean smiled. "Let's see what they have here."

* * *

Cas gawked at Dean's plate. He had ordered a burger with a side of fries, a large soda, and a slice of apple pie on the side. Cas turned to his plate, a lone raspberry scone sitting in the center and a mug of coffee to the side.

"Don't you eat anything?" Dean scoffed.

"Of course I do. I just prefer to eat healthy." Cas replied.

"Not anymore, scone boy." Dean smiled, grabbing the sides of Cas's face and shoving a few fries in his mouth. "Chew."

Cas glared at Dean, but obediently chewed the fries. After a moment, Cas's face expression changed drastically and he grabbed a handful of fries off Dean's plate.

"Once you go fries, you never go back." Dean smirked.

"That's fine with me." Cas mumbled, shoving his scone out of the way and grabbing Dean's plate.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Get your own!"

"But the waitress is gone." Cas pouted.

"Fine. I'll go order you some fries. Just leave me some." Dean laughed.

Dean came back with two plates of fries and set them on the table in front of Cas. "Give me that!"

Dean grabbed the burger out of Cas's mouth. "That's mine."

"But it's good." Cas whined.

"Too bad." Dean retorted. "You want one, go order your own."

Cas grumbled, but began eating his fries. Dean started slurping his soda as he finished it.

"Stop that." Cas glared at him.

"You mean this?" Dean teased, slurping loudly from the glass.

"Yes. That." Cas answered.

Dean continued to slurp in the glass.

"Give me that." Cas grabbed at Dean's glass and jerked it towards him, accidentally spilling the ice all over himself. "Get them off me!"

Dean burst out laughing as Cas jumped around in the booth, trying to get the ice off him.

"A little help here would be nice, Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Freaking rich people." Dean chuckled.

Cas shrieked as an ice cube rolled off his shoulder and rolled down in his shirt. "Dean!"

Dean helped Cas quickly unbutton his shirt and retrieve the ice cube. Cas's white shirt hung open to the sides still. Dean started smiling and laughing, looking down at him. Cas grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and pulled Dean against him. Dean was surprised at first, but quickly got back in the game. He moved his hands down to Cas's waist, pressing into him. Cas's skin felt hot and tingly under Dean's calloused fingers and Dean's soft moans sent chills down his spine.

After a moment, Cas pushed Dean off him. "Get off me."

"Please don't hit me." Dean laughed.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing now. I am leaving. Never talk to me again." Cas panted.

"You don't mean that." Dean smiled.

"Fuck you very much." Cas wheezed, quickly running out of the room.

Dean laughed as he slumped down in the booth. "He is something else."

* * *

"Gabriel!" Cas shouted storming into his house.

"Hola, Cassie! How was your date with freckleface?" Gabriel smirked.

"Terrible. Thanks for asking." Cas replied.

"Why do I not believe you?" Gabriel retorted.

"I don't care if you believe me." Cas snapped.

"So tell me, what was so terrible today?" Gabriel chuckled.

Cas sighed as he kicked off his shoes and lied upside down on the couch. "The biggest thing was that I couldn't stop kissing him."

"That's a bad thing?" Gabriel asked.

"Horrendous. Horrifying. Atrocious. It was a monstrosity." Cas stressed.

"Well, did he kiss back?" Gabriel continued.

"Well, yes." Cas muttered.

"Then what are you fretting about?" Gabriel laughed.

"The fact that we both kissed each other!" Cas exclaimed.

"And again, that's a bad thing why?" Gabriel smiled.

"Because I'm falling for him and he's falling for me and I don't want that to happen!" Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"Date him?" Gabriel suggested.

"No, no no! Of course not!" Cas replied.

"Why not? You like him, he likes you. Once that's established, you go make out with each other." Gabriel said.

"Done and done." Cas sighed.

"Well, officially make out with each other. As boyfriend and boyfriend." Gabriel amended.

"No." Cas protested.

"Why not?" Gabriel demanded. "You're being stubborn."

"Becuase we're just not right for each other. We're not meant to be together." Cas stammered.

"Not right for each other?" Gabriel scoffed. "You can't keep your hands off each other!"

"That's also known as just lust, Gabriel." Cas sighed.

"Well, do you laugh when you're with him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Cas answered.

"Do you smile?" Gabriel continued.

"Yeah." Cas muttered.

"Do you hit him and then say it's his fault when you kiss him?" Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah." Cas nodded.

"Does he run away or yell at you?" Gabriel finished.

"No." Cas replied.

"Then obviously he's wants you, Cassie. And thus, I rest my case." Gabriel stood up. "Now call him up and ask him out."

"Still not going to happen." Cas shook his head.

"He's not going to wait around forever, baby bro." Gabriel laughed.

"That's the plan." Cas sighed. "He shouldn't wait up for me."

"He's going to for a while though. When Dean wants something, he does all he can to get it." Gabriel smiled. "You've been warned."

* * *

"Gah!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the house. "You're a fucking genius, Sammy!"

Dean picked up his brother and swung him around in the air, setting him back down on the sofa.

"I take it things went well?" Sam chuckled.

"Things went amazing!" Dean exclaimed. "Still don't think he's ever going to call me back, though."

"From what I've heard, you're all Castiel talks about." Sam smirked. "Don't be so sure, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Cas smiled to himself as he marked an X on his calendar in Sharpie. It was Friday again and Gabriel was attending another one of his wild parties. It wasn't until Cas had met Dean that he had come to appreciate his brother's wild behavior. He put his backpack down on the side of his bed and sat down, pulling out one of his textbooks and it's corresponding homework assignment and notes.

"I can't believe you're doing your homework the second you get home." Gabriel laughed. "Don't you want to do something else? Don't you want to hang out with one of your friends, play a video game, watch some extremely kinky gay porn?"

Cas gagged at the notion. "You're disgusting Gabriel. And unlike you, I wish to get into a good college, get a good education, get married, maybe have some kids, watch them grow up, and get old with the person I love, all while basking in bathtubs of hundred dollar bills thanks to my well-paying job."

"That's quite the goal for you, Mr. Antisocial Suit and Tie." Gabriel smirked.

"Well, with all those parties you attend every Friday and Saturday night, I wouldn't expect you have goals for your future." Cas replied, hinting at a certain subject.

"Speaking of parties," Gabriel smiled. "There's one over at the Harvelle's tonight. Jo, the cute blonde, she practically grew up with the Winchester family, so I'm betting that your 'somehow different than all the others' jock is going to be there."

"I'm not interested." Cas said, not wanting to sound desperate.

"Okay." Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever."

"G-" Cas started, but quickly stopped, when his phone buzzed.

He quickly grabbed it and his face lit up when he saw Dean's name flashing on the screen. He flipped open the phone and read the message.

"You sure look happy to get one little text." Gabriel mused. "Is that who I think it is?"

Cas returned to a neutral state and turned his phone off again. "No. It was just a telemarketer."

"Well that must've been one hell of a telemarketer to make you that happy? Was it a Victoria's Secret picture message advertisement?" Gabriel asked.

"Something like that." Cas lied, his phone going off again and then again twice more.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Pretty pesky telemarketer, huh?"

"Yes. You know how they are getting these days." Cas sighed.

"Sure." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm going to leave your telemarketers and you to be."

Cas nodded curtly, and Gabriel walked out of his room. Immediately, Cas flipped over on his stomach and turned his phone back on. He saw that he had four texts.

dammit cas! i know you saw that

your read receipts are on you jackass

caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

fine. be that way. ill just invite someone else then

Cas chuckled and responded to the messages.

You do that. I have studying to attend to and do not have time for such foolish pastimes such as underage drinking and screamo music.

this is different. trust me.

Why should I trust you?

why shouldn't you

Becuase I don't know you.

so youre telling me that you make out with all the guys you dont know

...It wasn't like that.

yeah. keep telling yourself that

I will. So what makes this party so different than the others?

hah! youre showing interest

No. I'm not. I'm displaying curiosity.

liar!

Assbutt!

anyways...its at the harvelles roadhouse. its going to be pretty late since its after the bar closes. her mom is the one who allowed it so there wont be too much beer for a few reasons...unless that pesky yet strangely attractive teenager brings a case of beer

Why would I bring beer if I don't plan on coming?

haha. real funny cas

I thought it was funny.

maybe a little...

well as far as music goes itll be classic and heavy rock. NOT screamo

You're not persuading me to do anything, Dean. I would not let a party, and most certainly not you, get in the way of my studies. Am I clear?

youre coming tonight and thats final

Just to be clear, in which sense of the word?

someone has a one track mind i see. i like it. ;) so how about we go with both

How about neither?

how about no

Dean. I have 8 AP classes I have to study for finals for. No force on this Earth could pull me away from them. Do you understand how important my education is to me? Very. I put my education before my relationships, social life, health, family, and wants.

so youre not going to even think it over

Just for you, I've given it three seconds thought. No. I am not coming. Period.

are you asking for some midol

No. I'm asking for you to stop texting me and give up. I'm not coming to your stupid party.

:(

Don't look at me like that. I'm not coming. Goodbye.

:(((((((((((

Goodbye, Dean.

prick

Goodbye, you assbutt. See you never again.

Cas set his phone back down beside him, but picked it up when his calendar went off. He sighed as he read the screen.

'Dean Winchester has invited you to an event on Saturday at 12:30 AM. Are you attending?'

Cas hit the 'No.' button without a moment's thought and set his phone down for the final time.

* * *

"Hey, Jo!" Dean said happily.

"Something up, Dean? Are you not coming tonight?" Jo asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm coming. I just wanted to make sure you invited Gabriel and Castiel Novak." Dean answered.

"Actually, no. I invited Gabriel, but it didn't cross my mind to invite Castiel. He doesn't really cross me as the party type. I can invite him, too if you'd like? I doubt he'd show, though." Jo replied.

"No. It's fine. You're probably right." Dean sighed.

"He goes to that fancy private school a few miles from the mall. Word is that he's in all AP classes. I would hate to have to study for  _those_ finals." She retorted.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Dean snorted.

"Well. I have to go. Mom wants me to clean the bathrooms. Gross. But hey, I'll see you later, Dean." Jo groaned.

"See ya, Jo." Dean chuckled, hanging up the phone.

"Dean, what are you going to wear at the party tonight?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Sam, I'm not sure I'm going." Dean sighed.

"Why not? You love Jo's parties." Sam scoffed. "Besides, Castiel might be there."

"I doubt that." Dean muttered.

"He was at the last party." Sam tried.

"Like that'll ever happen again." Dean laughed. "He's got finals to study for."

"Dean." Sam drawled. "You are  _not_  going to let Castiel get in the way of your partying. I am making you go."

"I love how any normal night, you'd chain me to a bed to get me to stay in, but now that I'm not sure I'm going, your going to tie me up by a leash and drag me over there." Dean smirked.

Sam huffed and walked out of the room. "I'd follow Castiel's example and study for your finals before it's time to get ready though. It's hard to have much a life when you're paying the bills of minimum wage."

"You're just saying that because you know you're going somewhere on scholarship when you're older!" Dean called after him.

* * *

Cas sighed as he pushed through all the suits and dress shirts until he reached a very small t-shirt collection which hadn't been acknowledged in almost two years.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. "Michael would be furious if he knew I was attending a party."

Cas pulled out a solid black T-shirt, but quickly pushed it back in the closet. He grabbed a white one, but saw that it had 'I love Grandma' printed on the front.

"Time to burn you." He muttered, tossing it across his room. "What if I shouldn't be casual? What if I should stick with being formal?"

He disregarded the notion and finally settled on an oversized gray T-shirt that had the AC/DC logo on it. "Dean said there's casual rock there, right? AC/DC should work. Hopefully."

Cas pulled on one of his only pairs of jeans, a rather tight fitting one and found a pair of cheap flip-flops.

"Hair..." He muttered. "Hair, hair, hair."

Cas went into the bathroom and thoroughly checked his hair. "Too neat."

He wet his hair with water and then grabbed a towel, making his hair terribly messy. Cas groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"This is a bad idea..." Cas muttered.

"What is?" Gabriel asked, popping his head in the room.

"Being your brother." Cas retorted from the bathroom.

Gabriel peered in, smiling. "What are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Nothing." Cas replied red-faced. "I just figured that you'd need a designated driver tonight and I new it was a bar so I figured I shouldn't be so formal."

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with your boyfriend being there?" Gabriel taunted.

"Dean is not my boyfriend. He never will be. I'm only going for you." Cas stated.

"So either you're lying or you have some fucked up thoughts in your head." Gabriel laughed, gesturing towards the Axe on the counter.

"Shut up." Cas snapped. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Don't use too much of that stuff. You'll end up choking him." Gabriel smirked.

"Out." Cas pointed at the doorway.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." Gabriel smiled.

Cas glared at him as he finished tweaking his hair.

"Which car are we taking this time?" Cas asked sarcastically, stumbling down the stairs awkwardly in his flip-flops.

"I was thinking the limo?" Gabriel suggested.

"Limo?" Cas asked. "We don't own a limo."

Gabriel pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and clicked them. Cas saw a pair of headlights flash outside the window. He gawked at his brother in disbelief and then looked outside.

"You bought a limo?" Cas scoffed. "You bought a limo?"

"Yeah. A few days ago. Now we can really make an entrance at parties." Gabriel smirked.

"Because that's just what I want. To be noticed by everyone." Cas retorted.

"Anias is waiting on the front lawn for us." Gabriel said. "We should really get going."

Cas sighed in annoyance and disappointment and followed his brother out the door.

* * *

Dean scowled as he saw the crowd merge towards the doorway and the windows.

"Fucking Novaks." He muttered. "Wonder what gawdy ride they have tonight?"

Dean sighed and took a sip of his beer. Slowly, the crowd spread out again, or at least moved to a different area, obviously following Gabriel. Dean laughed to himself as he heard the chatter of a limo surround him.

"They're so pathetic..." Dean chuckled bittersweetly. "With their money and fame and power."

"I take it you're talking about the Novak's?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean snorted. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"I think that, too, Dean." Cas replied.

Dean spun around in his chair, but then broke out in a large smile. "Well, look at you."

"Yeah." Cas sighed. "Look at me..."

"What happened to studying for finals?" Dean smirked.

"Gabriel insisted that I be his designated driver." Cas answered. "I am here completely against my will."

"Even though Gabriel came here in a limo with a chauffeur?" Dean laughed. "Busted."

"I didn't even know we were taking a limo until we were out the door, Dean." Cas defended.

"But you were just casually walking around like that around your house? I find that hard to believe." Dean smiled.

"Well believe it." Cas murmured.

Dean slipped some money on the counter behind him and stood up. "So tell me. What was your first AC/DC track?"

"My what?" Cas asked.

Dean glanced at his shirt. "You wore that just to impress me. Am I right?"

"No." Cas said quickly and nervously. "You are so so far away from right and you are completely to the left."

"Say what you want, Castiel, but I can see the truth in your eyes." Dean growled playfully.

"And what would that be?" Cas responded.

Dean winked at him in reply before telling him to wait there for him. Dean walked over to the laptop controlling the playlist and added 'You Shook Me All Night Long' as the next song on the queue.

"Good ol' AC/DC." Dean smirked, walking back to Cas.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and walked him over to a booth, scooting in next to him.

"Do you  _have_  to sit next to me?" Cas scoffed.

"Are you always this touchy?" Dean laughed.

"Are you always this clingy?" Cas retorted.

"Are you always this sexy?" Dean said in a low voice.

"Don't you dare turn this into a flirtation, Dean Winchester!" Cas exclaimed. "We are supposed to be fighting!"

Dean smiled at him. "I can turn anything into a 'flirtation'."

"I could believe it." Cas retorted.

"Everyone can. And everyone does." Dean replied.

"You're making small talk. You obviously have something else on your mind. What is it?" Cas asked.

"Someone's direct." Dean muttered.

"What's bothering you?" Cas inquired. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you care?" Dean countered.

"Does really matter?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Well if I'm going to tell you the inner workings of my mind, then yes. I need an explanation." Dean answered.

"Fine." Cas folded his arms.

"Fine." Dean replied.

"Fine." Cas repeated.

"Fine." Fine laughed.

"You already said that." Cas stated.

"So did you." Dean smiled.

"Good point." Cas mused.

"So are you going to explain to me your motives?" Dean teased.

"Well obviously our conversation can't get anywhere if you're not completely present." Cas answered.

"Oh." Dean said alarmed. "You mean you  _want_  to talk me now. You're not going to tell me to go away more?"

"Don't tempt me to kick you out of this booth, Dean. Don't think I won't, because I will." Cas stated.

"Oh no! I'm so scared." Dean laughed.

"So now tell me, Dean. What exactly is on your mind that is distracting you?" Cas asked.

"You." Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas.

Cas smiled as Dean pressed his lips against his own, Cas's hands slowly finding their way around Dean's neck as Dean's tangled in his messy hair. Dean eventually, moved his mouth away from Cas's and started kissing down the side of Cas's neck. He heard Cas exhale a shaky breath along with a quiet moan.

"You like that?" Dean whispered.

"Yes." Cas sighed. "I mean no."

Cas pushed Dean off him. "Stop it. Stop that right now."

"You're smiling." Dean said.

"No I'm not." Cas quickly went back to a neutral expression.

"You were." Dean smirked.

"No I wasn't." Cas protested. "I never was."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Because I think if you didn't enjoy it, you would've pushed me off sooner."

"I was just in shock." Cas defended.

"Liar." Dean smiled.

"Never kiss me again." Cas stated.

"Oh, but you're still allowed to kiss me?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well that's no fun." Dean pouted.

"Life's not fun." Cas retorted.

"It's not fair either." Dean added.

"Life's not fair, Dean." Cas replied.

"I should've seen that one coming." Dean laughed. "But you want to know something?"

"What?" Cas sighed blatantly.

"I've never been one to follow the rules." Dean smiled, leaning in and going back to kissing Cas's neck.

"Dean..." Cas drawled. "Dean stop that."

"No." Dean grinned.

"Get off me!" Cas giggled.

"You sure don't sound like you want that." Dean whispered, tracing Cas's collarbone with his finger.

"Stop touching me." Cas breathed.

Dean pulled away, but moved his hand to Cas's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Cas smiled momentarily, but pulled Dean's hand away and tossed it back at him.

"You will follow  _my_  rules, Dean." Cas ordered.

"And if I don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I'll take appropriate measures." Cas answered.

"What would that be?" Dean smirked.

"What the situation calls for." Cas stated.

Dean mused to himself before placing a warm hand on Cas's leg and leaning in, beginning to kiss Cas again. Dean's fingers danced along the outside of Cas's jeans, sending shivers up his spine and giving him goosebumps.

"Self control." Cas whispered to himself. "Self control."

Dean chuckled, but didn't let Cas know he'd heard him. He nibbled on Cas's bottom lip before Cas pushing him forward forcefully, still kissing him.

"Okay." Cas sighed. "We're leaving."

"That's the answer I was hoping for." Dean smiled, pulling Cas out of the booth, his hand latched behind Cas's waist. Cas pushed Dean out the back door of the roadhouse and to a nearby motel. He slammed Dean up against a wall and Dean pulled a lock pick out. Cas pushed his hand down and held up a small, silver key hanging from a keychain. He clicked open the door, letting it loudly fall shut behind them.

Cas smiled as he pushed Dean down on the bed. His grey shirt hung loose off of his body as he climbed on top of Dean on the bed. After a moment, he pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the side, proceeding to tug at Dean's shirt. Dean unfastened his jeans and quickly pulled out of them, Cas doing the same.

"Go to hell, Dean." Cas panted.

"Totally going to be worth it." Dean smiled.

"Assbutt." Cas laughed.

* * *

Cas laid on his back staring at the ceiling in disgust.

"If looks could kill." Dean retorted.

Cas flicked his icy gaze over towards Dean.

"Good thing they can't." Dean chuckled.

Cas exhaled sharply.

"Well, if it makes a difference, now it's a two night stand, not just one night." Dean smiled.

"Don't." Cas snapped.

"Fine." Dean shrugged. "I'm jus-"

"I don't want to hear it, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Did anyone ever tell you you wear too much cologne?"

"Sounds familiar." Cas sighed.

"I don't think I mind too much, though." Dean smiled.

Cas kicked away the blankets and started moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Home." Cas answered.

"Really? Now?" Dean whined.

"Yes. Now. I don't wish to spend any more time with you in this muggy hotel room than I have to." Cas scowled.

"Are you sure?" Dean smirked, leaning over and kissing Cas again.

"Nevermind." Cas mumbled. "I'm being stupid."

"That's what I thought." Dean chuckled.

* * *

Cas held up his hand to his eyes as the sun filtered into the room through the holes in the curtains. He groaned and climbed out of the bed, being careful as to not make the springs squeak so much. He quietly gathered his belongs and changed into his clothes. When he pulled his shirt off the bed, he saw large, green eyes looking up at him.

"Where's your self control now?" Dean smiled.

"Go fuck yourself." Cas shot.

"Honestly, I'd rather fuck you." Dean teased.

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself again, but I feel that'd be redundant." Cas sighed.

Dean climbed out of the bed and stepped back into his jeans. He walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas's midsection from behind, kissing Cas's neck. Cas hummed in pleasure before stepping away from Dean's touch.

"Stop it." Cas ordered. "You're not helping."

"Not helping what? You forget me?" Dean smirked.

"I've been doing some thinking about that, and I've come to the conclusion that you are like my teddy bear. I need to get rid of you and I should get rid of you and I want to get rid of you, but at the same time, I want to keep you and hug you and do bad things with you. Everytime I want to get rid of you, you keep coming back and I can't bring myself to do it and it's terrible and I'm in a very big problem!" Cas replied.

"Your poor, traumatized teddy bear." Dean laughed.

Cas sighed and turned away from him again.

"Let me guess. I'm sexy when I'm funny." Dean smiled.

"You're sexy all the time." Cas muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean teased.

"The quadratic formula." Cas stated.

"Smart ass." Dean retorted.

"You asked." Cas responded.

Dean walked over to the nightstand and began writing on the notepad.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"It's only polite to leave an apology note." Dean replied.

"At least you have  _some_  manners." Cas remarked.

"Shut up." Dean smirked.

"What does that say?" Cas walked over to the nightstand and Dean passed him the pad.

_Sorry about that. Um we were kind of in a hurry. It was worth breaking and entering for, though. It was for a good cause._

"Wow, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes, placing the pad back on the nightstand.

Dean grabbed Cas's ass and he yelped.

"Dean, leave me alone." Cas demanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving anyways." Cas stated, walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean yelled after him. stepping into his sneakers and bolting out the door after Cas.

When he caught up to him, Dean grabbed Cas around the middle and lifted him in the air.

"Put me down!" Cas cried.

Dean set Cas on the ground, but still had him held around his stomach. He kissed the side of Cas' neck, softly, causing Cas to giggle quietly, but he quickly stopped.

"Dean. I'm trying to leave." Cas moaned.

"I don't want you to, though." Dean replied.

"Well, I have to, Dean." Cas said. "You know what? I'll text you later."

"No you won't." Dean stated.

"No. I won't." Cas laughed. "But it was worth a try."

"Points for effort." Dean smiled. "I'll take you home. I doubt that the limo sat there overnight."

"Thanks, but I can walk." Cas replied.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "It's seven miles!"

"I can walk." Cas assured him.

"I'm not letting you." Dean protested, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back towards the roadhouse.

Dean and Cas walked back to the Impala, Dean smiling smugly to himself and Cas with that cold stare.

"You know, you can stop faking." Dean finally said.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"Cas." Dean started. "You are not some emotionless robot. I have seen you laugh and smile fifty million times, okay? I know you're not this cold, professional freakoid."

"It makes it easier for me then." Cas sighed. "The less I open up around you, the less I..."

"You what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas shook his head.

As Dean opened the car door, he saw Jo step out grinning. "Wait here."

Dean walked over to the small bland and saw her drying a glass with a towel.

"Was that a Novak?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Dude!" She exclaimed. "You scored this time! You should keep him around for a while!"

"Planning on it." Dean smiled.

"Really?" She scoffed. "He's kind of weird you know? He may be hot, but he is freaking harsh and cold to people."

"I know. I've seen. I've conquered." Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't plan on getting far with him though. Michael's a real pain in the ass about who they date."

"Michael?" Dean asked.

"Their older brother. He has legal custody of them. I'm sure your boyfriend over there will explain it to you. I have to do the dishes." Jo answered.

"Oh. Text me later!" Dean waved at her.

"Will do!" She smiled.

Dean climbed in the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"She seems nice." Cas mused.

"She's awesome. Dean confirmed.

"Gabriel tells me she was raised with you." Cas replied.

"Yeah. Pretty much. She's like a little sister to me." Dean said fondly.

Dean dropped Cas off at his mansion and drove off, smiling at him. Cas only glared at him in response. Dean flipped him off and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Castiel!" Michael yelled when he heard the front door open. "What time of day do you call this?"

"Good afternoon, Michael." Cas said sheepishly.

"I get home from New York last night to find you two gone. Gabriel I expected this rampant behavior from, but you Castiel? You should be ashamed! At least Gabriel came home last night! Only on his worst days does he come home at noon, Castiel! So do you want to explain yourself?" Michael scolded.

"Um..." Castiel tried to think of a quick excuse. "I was studying with a friend and we were up really late comparing notes for pre-calculus. We lost track of time and I didn't wake up until just now." Cas lied.

"Is that so?" Michael asked.

"Y-yes. It is." Cas stammered.

"May I have this friends number? We can compare our own notes." Michael requested.

"Sure. Let me go grab my contact book." Cas smiled, panicking on the inside.

Cas went into his room and locked his door, immediately pulling out his phone and texting Dean.

_Dean!_

well that was sooner than expected

_Dean, this is serious. Stop joking around._

thats what i do. anyways whats up

_My brother came home last night._

well good for him

_Maybe so, but not good for me._

and what makes you think i'm going to help you

_You know..._

not sure i do

_I don't have time for this, Dean! He's waiting for my contact book. He is going to call you and ask you what we did last night._

and I'm going to tell him every last erotic detail? he has issues dude

_That's not what I meant. As far as last night, your name is Jack. You're in my AP Pre-calc class, and we were comparing notes last night and studying for the final._

and it didn't cross your mind that hes going to notice that you didnt come home with a notebook

_Fuck. You know what? I'd typed my notes online, so I used your laptop to view them. How's that?_

honestly

pretty sketchy

_Wow. What a confidence booster you are._

not my problem

_You think so now, but trust me, you do not want a pissed Michael on your ass. I can not stress that hard enough. If he finds out that I went to a party, he's going to be pissed. If he finds out that I went to a party with a bunch of poor people, he'll be pissed. If he finds out that I went to a party and then spent the night in a muggy hotel room doing bad things with you, then he will murder us both. He still thinks I'm sweet an innocent and pure, okay? And we do not associate with people like you, let only get 'involved' with them._

damn you can talk. well type

but fine ill play along with your little game. and me and my friends arent poor

_Dean. Everyone is poor in our eyes. Michael only accepts the best_

wow cas. thanks for letting me know you care about your brothers standards over me

_I don't care about you. Period._

biggest lie youve ever told. i bet youre pacing around the room right now and your face is red

Cas stopped pacing and walked in the bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror. Dean was right. His face  _was_  red.

_Dammit. How'd you know that?_

in short i know you

_No you don't. You know my family._

no. i know  **you**

_What do you know about me, then?_

i know that when you get nervous you get fidgety which normally means that given the space youll pace back and forth. i also know that when you lie you get flustered and your face turns red

_How do you know that?_

dude. you lie to me like every five minutes when we talk

_Not true!_

liar

_Oh really? So what do I say that you think is a lie?_

well you get all flushed and stuff when you say that you dont care about me or that there is no part of you thats interested in me

_...Think what you want, Dean._

and cas

_What now?_

you say what we do is bad but its not cas. its good. hell its great

_Whatever. Just make sure you remember everything I told you, Jack._

i got it,cas

_Are you sure?_

yes im sure. as long as my ass is on the line ill do great

_It's so nice to know that you'll be there in my time of need._

im pretty sure that was sarcasm

_It was. Now goodbye._

"Castiel!" Michael shouted up the stairs. "What is taking you so long?"

Cas frantically scribbled Dean's number under the name 'Jack' in his notebook. "I couldn't find it! Apologies!"

Cas quickly ran down the stairs and handed Michael his notebook. Michael glanced at the number and then dialed it on his phone.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Is this Jack?" Michael asked, putting the phone on speaker so Cas could hear.

"Yes it is. One moment please. I'm pulling into my mansion in my limousine. I was just out at the old world antique antiques auction." Dean replied.

Cas smiled warily at Michael as he gave the phone a weird look.

"This is who you chose to hang out with?" Michael whispered, putting his hand over the receiver. "I am ashamed at you for choosing such a fool."

After a moment Dean spoke up, slamming his bedroom door. "Okay, sir. I'm in the mansion. May I ask the affair of this call?"

"Was my brother over at your house last night?" Michael asked.

"Indeed he was. We studied all night long. I sure do love a good pre-calculus study session!" Dean laughed. "We had so much fun studying that we lost track of the time. You have my regrets for getting Castiel home at such a late hour?"

"Is he mentally stable for people to be around?" Michael turned to Cas.

"Listen here, you ignorant dickbag. I am perfectly stable and safe to be around people. So how about you go take a nice bar of gold as shove it up your ginormous ass, my good sir?" Dean sneered.

Michael snapped his phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. "That young man has serious social issues and I do not want you studying with him any more. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Michael. I will refrain from associating with him and make wiser choices in who I become acquainted with." Cas answered.

"Good." Michael nodded. "Make sure you're in bed by a reasonable time tonight. Also, I will be going to Las Vegas to look into purchasing a casino there. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Michael?"

"Yes, Castiel?" Michael responded.

"Say I was interested in someone. Would you still have to make sure they fit your standards before I was allowed to be with them?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Of course. No brother of mine will be caught dead with someone of low societal stature. I'm taking that this is not a hypothetical question?" Michael answered.

"No. It's completely hypothetical. It's only for future reference if I ever find the need for romantic partnership more important." Cas replied.

"It's nice to see you have your priorities in order." Michael smiled.

"Yes." Cas agreed, dismissing himself to go back upstairs.

Cas sat down on his bed and reached for his Chemistry textbook. He read a few pages, but realized that he wasn't actually taking in the information he was seeing. He was terribly distracted and he kept glancing over at his phone. Finally, he gave in and grabbed his phone. He tapped on Dean's name in the contacts, but stared at the screen blankly, debating if he should text him or not.

Finally, Cas resorted to sending Dean a text.

 _Dean_.

Cas immediately regretted it after he sent it.

ok. maybe that was kind of an overreaction the whole dickbag deal

Cas turned off his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit. What did I just do?"

oh cmon cas. you dont just get my hopes up and then stop texting me! the suspense is killing me!

cas

cas

castieeeeellllll

_What._

finally

_What do you want_

what do  **you**  want? you texted me first

_Oh. I did didn't I?_

yup. whats up

cas...

dont leave me hanging here cinderella

_Stop calling me that. I'm no Disney princess, Dean._

then tell me what you wanted. you texted me first this time

_And I've changed my mind._

about what

 _Nothing. I have no wishes to continue talking to you_.

youre lying again.

_So what if I am?_

well dont tell me you texted me all for nothing. it mustve been hella important if you actually texted  **me**. i thought it would be weeks before you even talked to me on your own. are you dying

_No. I'm perfectly healthy._

either way. since youre not asking for it anymore what did you want to talk to me about

_I said nothing._

thats no reason

_I'm sure you've done many things without reason._

true as that may be you texted me with a reason and i want to know it even if its not your reason anymore

_I don't have to tell you anything._

no you dont. but you should

_Why's that?_

because you owe me that much thats why

_I don't owe you anything. If anyone owes anyone anything, it'd be you._

dont be butthurt

_I'm not?_

figure of speech cas

_Oh._

_Dean..._

good god cas! what

_Can you?_

_Would you mind?_

spit it out. holy fuck... dont stop now

_I want to see you._

that wasnt so bad now was it

_You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything._

no backsies cas. look at you. being all grow up and making a booty call

_This is not that type of call, you pervert._

? then what kind

_I just want to talk._

thats the most boring kind of meeting

_Fine. Whatever. Like I said, forget I said anything._

no stop it. i'll do it. when and where

_In an hour, a large truck is going to come by delivering some items in large plywood boxes at the house. They're going to be out in the open, not inclosed. There is a large, oak tree on the corner by the sidewalk. Climb the tree and wait on the branch closest to the road WITHOUT FALLING AND BREAKING YOUR NECK. When the truck comes around, jump onto one of the plywood boxes. After that, slide in between two of them, remaining as hidden as you can, especially from the security cameras. There's one on each side of the gate, so be wary of them. Michael will accept the truck onto the premises. The truck will drive around the house to the back. When you're about halfway around the house, you will see a area with a lot of trees. Try to jump off the truck as close to the trees as possible. Walk down the 'corridor' of trees and you will see a maze-like structure made from tall shrubbery. It all leads to the same place. Walk down any of the paths until you reach the center. I'll be waiting there._

did you literally just tell me how to break into your house anytime i want? and they say you dont trust me

_You understand all that, right Dean? I'd recommend being in position by ten until 2, just in case they're early. And technically, you only know how to break into the garden on delivery day, but I suppose by altering a few details, you could get anywhere on that truck._

do you watch kidnapping movies all the time or something. that plan is ingenious. i would never have been able to think of something that elaborate. theres always  **that**  plan too

_What plan? You have one of your own._

come as a delivery man of some sort. ring the bell and they'll let me in. ill go to the door and theyll say that they didnt order pizza or flowers or whatever. then ill just sneak around on the property.

_That's risky, Dean. Michael watches until the pizza men leave anyways._

well see you in a bit. ill settle for your criminal strategy

_See you then._

* * *

Dean parked half a mile away from the mansion and walked to the oak tree like Cas had told him to. He stood with his back to the tree, looking over his shoulder at the security cameras. When the camera had rotated away from the tree, Dean quickly climbed up it and perched there, waiting for the delivery truck. He saw Cas pacing back in forth in his room, the window ajar. Soon, Dean heard the sound of the delivery truck coming. He crawled over to the branch and waited for the truck to start turning the corner. He checked the security camera and saw that it was facing him.

"Turn, turn, turn." He mumbled.

As soon as the security camera was out of his view, Dean jumped as far as he could, landing violently on top of a box. He groaned as he walked in between the boxes, weaseling himself in between two taller ones. He heard the man press the buzzer on the gate and some muffled voices. The golden gates slowly swung open and the truck driver slowly started entering. Dean peeked his head out once they were past the gates and locked his gaze on the rows of trees Cas mentioned. As the truck passed the trees, Dean leapt out and fell to the ground. He rolled a few times to get out of the view of the truck just in case. After a moment, he stood up and followed the trees into the hedges which reminded him eerily of The Shining. He followed the shrubs until he saw a small wooden bench in a grassy clearing. Cas was sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Hey, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, standing up, tucking his book in an inner pocket of his trench coat.

Cas leaned up and messed with Dean's hair.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You have leaves in your hair." Cas stated.

"That's kind of expected when you tell me to hide in your tree." Dean retorted. "Why do I have to sneak in to see you? Why can't I just knock on the door?"

"It's complicated." Cas sighed leading Dean to a dirt path lined with large, round stones. "I don't – we don't – have parents. Michael takes care of us most of the time, but if he's going to be gone more than two weeks, he'll send Lucifer to check up on us."

"What happened to your parents?" Dean asked. "If you don't mind."

"My mom just left me on my dad's doorstep one day and said my name was 'Castiel'. Michael was the only one who knew his mother. Lucifer also knew her, but not as well. That's what happened to my dad. He was in love with a woman. Her name was Becky. Becky Rosen. She was always kind of weird, but she was really nice at heart. Anyways, when Michael was 15 and Lucifer was 12, she died. It was tragic, really. She was a bank teller and there was a robbery. She died protecting a pregnant woman. We later found out that she was pregnant again herself. This was all before I came along of course. Gabriel was one and a half when it happened. Our dad was going through a rough time. He drank a lot and would stay out a lot. After Becky died, Dad slept around a lot. I guess that's where I came from. Four years after I was born, he drank himself to death. The maid found him." Cas answered.

"That's...terrible, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean replied as Cas stopped, approaching a small lake.

"We've adjusted." Cas smiled faintly, removing his shoes and socks and rolling up his pant legs, sitting on the edge of the water, swinging his feet around. "That's when Michael got that stick lodged all the way up his ass. He got guardianship over us and we were like his kids. Good thing he never had any of his own. I'd hate for anyone else to go through that."

"Dude. You're sitting in a lake that you have in your backyard of your mansion." Dean laughed. "How can you be complaining here?"

"Dean. If there's one thing I've learned from this life, it's that I would rather have a loving, happy family rather than all the riches in the world. So what if we went from number 19 to number 17 on the worlds richest families? I just want some normalcy for once." Cas proclaimed.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that makes you special. Whoever your mother was, she must've been awesome to give birth to such a freak like you." Dean chuckled.

"Do you have a job?" Cas asked.

"Random much?" Dean smirked.

"Well do you?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah. How do you think the bills get paid around here?" Dean replied.

"You support your brother and father?" Cas scoffed.

"Been doing it since I was 13. My dad supports himself well enough though. And by that, I mean he makes enough to live at a bar and live off crappy hotdogs and nachos." Dean took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans, sitting next to Cas.

"Your mom?" Cas asked.

"Died in an electrical fire on Sammy's 6 month birthday and when I was four." Dean stated.

"You know, if you ever need a better paying job, you can work for us." Cas offered.

"Would I have to wear a black and white miniskirt and corset like in the movies?" Dean smiled. "Carry around a little feather duster?"

"Not at all." Cas laughed. "Unless of course you wanted to. Otherwise, you just have to look nice. Actually, it's more complicated than that. With most employees, they start at cleaning duty or yardwork. The more proficient and hardworking they are, the more we give them to do. Eventually, the employees work their way up to chauffers, butlers, person assistants, chefs, accountants, or other things. I could always put a good word in for you of course. Then, you'd have 24 hour rights of passage via your I.D card."

"Damn. You guys are intense here." Dean remarked.

"It's been much more 'intense' since Michael took control." Cas replied.

"Is he the one that brought your family to fame and fortune?" Dean asked.

"Not really. Our family has been rich and well known for hundreds of years actually. Look in the right history books in school, and you'll see little mentions of 'Novak' here and there. Michael is very smart though. He just increased our profit in the modern day and age through the use of stock shares, investments, online funds, mutual funds, charities, media, real estate, and other means." Cas answered.

"I think I understood part of that." Dean retorted.

"Michael may be a good businessman and all." Cas continued. "But honestly I don't think he's cut out for the whole 'raising kids' thing. He's just too controlling about things. He sets our responsibilities for us, and sets our goals for us, tells us what to do, only lets us be around certain people based on th-"

"Did you call me over here so you could have someone to complain about your brother to?" Dean smiled.

"Maybe..."

"Are you telling me that you had me wait in a tree, jump on to a moving vehicle, squeeze in between boxes, break into a billionaire's mansion, jump off the vehicle, roll in the dirt, and go through a maze just so you could vent about Michael?" Dean scoffed. "If someone did that for me every time Sammy got on my nerves, they'd have to really love me."

"Well, this is different!" Cas protested. "This is Michael. That's just Sam."

"Because your problems are so much more severe and important than everyone else's." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well they are." Cas argued.

"Okay then, your highness. Tell me your problems." Dean smiled.

"Just so you know what you're getting yourself into, you better be prepared to come whenever I call, too. Michael aggravates me often you know." Cas warned.

"Always happy to jump out of a moving vehicle and risk my life so that you have someone to talk to about your problems." Dean smirked. "So what'd the big bad do to you today?"

Cas sighed, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. "So, I had mentioned the topic of dating to Michael-"

"Dating?" Dean asked smiling, turning to look at Cas. "Got anyone in particular in mind?"

"No." Cas answered flatly. "Like I told Michael, my studies are a more pressing need than a romantic relationship."

"And is that why you had to sneak me in? So Michael doesn't know your boyfriend's a poor person?" Dean teased.

"You're not my boyfriend." Cas stated.

"Sure I am." Dean smiled.

"No. You're not." Cas repeated.

"What else do you call the guy that you make out with every time you see him and sometimes have sex with?" Dean laughed.

Cas remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Dean smirked. "Now where were we, boyfriend?"

"I'm  _not_  your boyfriend." Cas whined. "We're not dating."

"Not dating?" Dean laughed. "If you ask me, this is our fourth date."

"Well no one's asking you. And if someone asked me,  _nothing_  is going on between us." Cas said stubbornly.

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered curtly.

"Well. I'm sorry, Cas." Dean sighed. "I hate to have to do this to you."

"Do what, Dean?" Cas asked panicky. "Dean, you're scaring me. You're not going to stab me are you? Please don't stab me."

Dean laughed as he silenced Cas's incessant rambling with a kiss. Cas relaxed beneath his touch and leaned in closer to Dean.

"Castiel!" Michael called.

Dean tried to say something, but Cas kept kissing him. Dean eventually resorted to slapping him.

"What was that for?" Cas rubbed his face.

"One. Payback. Two. Trouble." Dean answered.

"Castiel!" Michael repeated.

"He knows I like to come out here." Cas whispered.

"How deep is this lake?" Dean asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Pretty...Dean what ar-" Cas couldn't finish his question because Dean had already tossed his phone in Cas's lap and dove into the lake.

Dean popped his head up after a second.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Cas scoffed.

"Hiding. Would you rather him find the poor boy making out with his innocent baby brother?" Dean smirked.

"Would you stop referring to yourself as the 'poor boy', Dean?" Cas snapped. "I do not think of you that way."

"Michael does." Dean replied. "And right now I'm on his turf."

"There you are Castiel." Michael said as he heard Cas talking.

"That's my cue." Dean whispered, taking a large breath and quietly sinking under, hovering at the bottom of the pond.

He watched as Michael and Cas conversed. Cas kept shifting his gaze away from Michael and down at the lake. Eventually, Dean gave him a thumbs up and Cas coudln't help but smile a little.

"Castiel, why do you keep looking at the lake?" Michael asked. "Is there something down there?"

"No." Cas answered a little too quickly.

"What were you smiling at then?" Michael continued.

"The fish. They're just so fun and cute and fascinating." Cas smiled back down at the water, but got worried when Dean dragged his hand across his throat in the 'cut it out' fashion. "You know. When you really get to the science of things, it's fascinating. The way their circulatory systems work in coordination with their skeletal systems is just-"

"I'm going to leave you alone with your fish now then." Michael interrupted him. "Make sure you're cleaned up by 6 o'clock for supper."

"Will do." Cas smiled worriedly. "Just me and my fish."

Michael nodded and turned his back, beginning to walk off. Cas fell to the ground and stuck a thumbs up under the water. Dean quickly swam up, gasping for air. Cas started laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. "And could you have taken any longer? I thought I was going to die down there waiting for you two!"

Cas pulled a lily pad off Dean's head. "Let's get you out of there."

Dean hoisted himself out of the lake and shivered. "It's the middle of December and I just dove into a freezing pond to save your ass. You should heat that thing."

"Here. You're going to freeze." Cas said, pulling off Dean's shirts.

"Yeah. Thanks, genius." Dean retorted as Cas pulled off his jacket and trenchcoat.

"Put these on." Cas ordered.

Normally, Dean would've protested, but he was too cold to care. He quickly wrapped the jacket and trenchcoat around him. "So am I just going to sit here all night?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid." Cas replied.

"And that was totally nothing. No sparks at all. Nope. Not at all." Dean smirked.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Our previous conversation...you said that there was absolutely nothing between us." Dean smiled.

"Fine. You win this round, but I'm still not your boyfriend." Cas said indignantly.

"So how do you plan to sneak me out of here?" Dean asked.

"I don't." Cas smiled.

"What do you mean you don't?" Dean scoffed. "I'm cold and wet and need new clothes."

"Do you know where you are? Do you know how many clothes I have?" Cas laughed.

"How many do you have that aren't suits or formal wear, huh?" Dean smirked.

Cas smiled sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Dean mused.

"Either way. We need to get you inside and into dry clothes." Cas said.

"Well, criminal mastermind, how do you plan on getting that to work?" Dean asked.

"Get an accomplice." Cas answered, pulling out his phone and waving it in front of Dean's face.

Cas dialed Gabriel's number and put the phone on speaker. "Cassie?"

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas sighed.

"Why are you calling me? Can't you just knock on my door?" Gabriel asked. "Or is this a code red?"

"Affirmative." Cas replied.

"Can I get a visual on you?" Gabriel asked.

"Best point of view would be from window 3.2L." Cas answered.

"What the hell are you guys saying?" Dean laughed confused.

"We've done this a lot for each other. We memorized every window and room and gave them names." Cas explained quickly.

"I have visual." Gabriel smirked.

Cas looked towards the window and waved to establish contact.

"Is that Dean Winchester?" Gabriel scoffed. "Is it true what everyone says? Is he honestly that good at-"

Gabriel rattled off a long list of NC-17 terms and then continued. "If so, I want to know every detail."

"At least now I know the areas where I need to improve." Dean said.

"Was he on speaker phone, Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"I sure was." Dean replied.

"Fuck..." Gabriel muttered.

"Yeah. Let's pretend the last two minutes of our lives didn't happen and continue." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"What's your point of destination?" Gabriel asked.

"Room .1" Cas replied.

"That'll be tricky. Who do you think will be trustworthy on this mission?" Gabriel continued. "Can we trust The Serpent?"

"I don't know. The Serpent is fair, but he is also very close with The Eagle." Cas sighed. "The Dolphin and The Elephant will go all the way with this."

"I agree. I'll add them to this op." Gabriel said.

Dean could see Gabriel hitting a series of buttons on his phone.

"Hello?" Charlie and Kevin answered at the same time.

"This is The Hyena here. We have a code red with The Dove. We need to get The Dove to Room .1 with a Class One casualty." Gabriel stated.

"Class Two, Hyena." Cas corrected.

"Class Two." Gabriel repeated. "I can manage Stairwell 6.1. Which of you will take Stairwell 6.2?"

"I'll take it." Charlie answered.

"I'll keep visual on The Eagle." Kevin added. "Does anyone have visual now?"

"I do. He's at window 5.3B." Cas replied.

"Heading to corridor 5AH now." Kevin stated.

"Everyone get into position." Gabriel ordered.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "This is stupid."

"When you live with Michael it isn't. This is how we sneak people into the house. It's a complex process, Dean." Cas said sternly, hastily walking down the rest of the dirt path until it ended where it ran into another, slightly larger lake. Cas lead Dean to an area surrounded with tile. Upon closer inspection, Dean could tell it was an outdoor convertible wave pool.

"We're almost in position." Cas proclaimed.

"I've reached Corridor 5AH." Kevin announced.

"We all good?" Gabriel asked.

"Affirmative." They all answered.

"Then it's a go." Gabriel smirked.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and quickly pulled him inside the backdoor of the house. He ran up the stairs dragging Dean sloshing around behind him.

"We're approaching stairwell 2.1." Cas said quietly.

"Clear." Kevin replied.

The two ran up to the next stairwell. "We've reached Stairwell 3.1."

"Run." Kevin ordered. "He's heading towards stairwell 3.1 hastily."

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him along down the long hallway.

"He's almost to the stairwell, guys." Kevin stressed. "Run."

Cas heard Michael calling his name. "Castiel! Is that you? Castiel!"

"Elephant, can you meet the casualty at Stairwell 4.2 and escort him to .1?" Cas requested. "The Eagle may be causing a delay for me."

"Initiating casualty transfer." Charlie stated as Cas pushed Dean up the stairs.

Charlie grabbed Dean at the stairs and ran him to the top floor. "This is the floor where Gabriel, Lucifer, and Castiel's rooms are. This is Castiel's."

Charlie pushed Dean into Cas's room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Whoa..." Dean breathed as he saw how large Cas's room was. His bedroom alone was the size of Dean's entire house.

Dean saw a pair of double doors and opened them. They led outside to a view of the front yard and gate entryway. There was smooth vines hanging from a nearby tree that were draped over the balcony. To any normal person, it would look like just some vines and a tree, but Dean immediately recognized it as a way for people to sneak in, specifically at night.

"Dean?" Cas called, walking into his room.

Dean poked his head back in the room. "Innocent my ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"This tree is obviously not just for decoration." Dean snorted. "The way the branches are smoothed out, the vines that travel up the tree and to your balcony, those little things that only a pro manslut would notice. Obviously you got more game that I thought you did."

"Are you assuming that I just go around sneaking strangers into my room and have casual sex with them?" Cas scoffed.

"You do realize that the first scenario we met each other under was having casual sex with a stranger right?" Dean laughed.

"Yes. I am aware." Cas scowled. "But that doesn't count. We're not strangers anymore."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean smiled. "Where's your dresser? I'm cold and soaked."

"Dresser?" Cas chuckled. "We don't' have dressers."

"Do you just wear whatever's on the floor then?" Dean smirked. "I mean, I do that all the time."

"That's unsanitary, Dean." Cas stated, picking up a remote. "We have closets."

Cas pointed the remote and his wall, and it opened up, revealing a large room full of clothes, shoes, accessories, and more. "This is pretty self explanatory. Take what you'd like."

Dean laughed as he saw the pity of a clothing selection Cas had besides from suits. Dean grabbed a pair of sweat pants and blue t-shirt. Cas tossed him a pair of boxers.

"Don't worry." Cas smiled. "They're clean."

"Better be." Dean muttered. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me."

"No. No. No. How sweet of you to offer though." Cas smirked.

"Whatever. As a good friend of mine once said, I'm beginning to doubt my reputation as a loser." Dean mocked.

"Because that makes sense. I must completely be a loser because I won't have shower sex with you." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, one track mind. Who said anything about sex?" Dean smiled.

"You don't have to. I know how your evilly seductive mind works." Cas replied.

"Humor me. How  _does_  it work?" Dean asked, peeling the wet shirt off himself.

"For example. You're taking your shirt off right now in an attempt to seduce me by showing your chest." Cas folded his arms.

"Actually, I'm just taking my shirt off because it's freezing cold and I'm getting ready for my shower." Dean responded. "Sorry."

"Even if my point weren't 100% incorrect, because we all know that's one of your motives, that it would still not work. I am completely unfazed by-" Cas started confidently.

"By the tall, athletic, rugged, handsome, dripping wet, not to mention shirtless man right in front of you?" Dean teased.

"Completely..." Cas answered, obviously not all there.

Dean undid his belt and added it to the pile of sopping wet clothes on Cas's bedroom floor.

"I know what you're doing, Dean Winchester." Cas scowled.

"Other than getting ready for my shower?" Dean chuckled.

"I know what you are." Cas glared at him.

"A funny, smart, cunning, well-rounded guy?" Dean smirked.

"No. You are manipulative, controlling, brainwashing, cruel" Cas started, Dean slowly inching closer to Cas. "agile, fast, and hot. Really fucking hot."

Cas grabbed onto him and latched his lips onto Dean's, causing Dean to stumble backwards and crash into the wall. Cas pushed him into the bathroom and grabbed at the shower faucet, turning it on. The shower curtain was closed, so water started getting on the floor. Cas continued pushing Dean back, but Dean slipped on the water and fell into the shower, hitting his head on the back wall.

He groaned as he recovered from the impact. Cas got down on the bathroom tile in front of Dean and started pulling off his jeans.

"Hold the fuck up, Cas." Dean laughed.

Cas stopped fussing with Dean's jeans and looked up at him confused. "What is it?"

"Let's take a moment to evaluate this situation." Dean smiled.

"We are about to have sex." Cas stated.

"No we aren't, Cas." Dean pushed Cas off him, forcing him to sit back on his feet. "This is the wrong time and definitely the wrong place."

"No such thing." Cas smirked.

"You say that now, but what about five minutes later when Michael knocks down the door because he thinks you're having a seizure and finds you losing your non existent virginity in a bathtub with a mechanic?" Dean retorted.

"I'm sure he'd be very surprised, but that's five minutes from now. That's not now." Cas replied.

"You are doing  _way_  too much thinking with your downstairs brain right now." Dean chuckled.

"You're doing too much with your upstairs brain." Cas rested his hands on Dean's ankles.

"Either way, I am sitting in a freezing shower in jeans, I'm pretty sure my head's bleeding, and Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. "Cas? Are you even hearing a word I'm saying?"

"Nope." Cas smiled, pulling his shirt off over his head. "And I probably wouldn't care if I was."

* * *

"How in the hell did that even work?" Dean scoffed, his legs hanging out of the tub. "Do I have a concussion?"

"I doubt." Cas answered, laying back down across Dean's chest. "I still don't care thought."

"And you called me the controlling, manipulative, cruel, brainwashing one." Dean snorted. "I think there's another side to the story here."

"I would apologize, but that's not in my personality." Cas shrugged.

"Can I actually take my shower now? That's kind of all I wanted was my shower." Dean laughed.

"I find that surprising coming from you." Cas retorted.

"Well I found all that surprising coming from you. I want to shower and you want crazy bathtub sex. Sounds about right." Dean nodded.

"Shut up." Cas smiled, rolling over on Dean, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You do realize I'm serious about the shower thing, right? I need to shower. I found a freaking fish in my shoe." Dean smirked.

"Poor fish. It didn't deserve that." Cas pouted.

Dean flicked some water at Cas's face. "And I'm sure you didn't deserve that either."

"I did not." Cas stated.

"I think you did." Dean smiled.

"Maybe a little." Cas kissed the side of Dean's neck.

"At least you're out of denial." Dean chuckled.

"Not all the way. Don't worry." Cas assured him. "After all this, I'm still not your boyfriend."

"Oh, goodie." Dean mumbled sarcastically. "What does that makes us then? Fuck buddies? I have like 30 of those."

Cas narrowed his eyes and his playful expression fell.

"I mean I wouldn't be allowed to have a fuck buddy if I had a boyfriend, but for shame, I don't have one. Oh well, at least I have 29 other people." Dean teased.

Cas scowled at the remark.

"I thinks someone's jealous." Dean sang. "Jealous of the 29 other people I have casual sex with."

"Fine!" Cas exclaimed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"No backsies." Dean declared.

"Fine whatever." Cas sighed.

"Say it for the record." Dean smiled smugly.

"I, Castiel Novak, agree to be your boyfriend. No backsies." Cas said raising his right hand.

"Kiss to make it official." Dean smirked.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, pulling back with a close resemblance of Sammy's bitchface on. "There were no fuck buddies to being with, were there?"

"Nope." Dean grinned.

"Then I call ba-" Dean stopped him.

"No backsies, Cas." Dean smiled.

"You little piece of manipulating shit!" Cas yelled.

"What kind of way is that to treat your boyfriend?" Dean asked, a large smile spreading across his face.

It was really the first time Cas had actually noticed his smile. The way Dean smiled brought all his other features to life. It made his eyes light up and his freckles dance across his face. It made his eyes crinkle at the edges and Cas couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his face against Dean's, which Dean took by surprise, but he quickly moved his hands up to Cas's hair.

It wasn't until a few rough kisses later that they realized Kevin was standing there, his jaw practically on the floor.

"This is not what it looks like." "This is totally what it looks like." Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"Uh-huh..." Kevin muttered. "I take it this is a bad time?"

"Nah." Dean shrugged. "What you need?"

"You know what? It can wait. Until you both aren't fucking each other in a bathtub." Kevin said awkwardly backing out of the room.

"Hey! Hey, Kevin!" Dean called. "Guess what?"

"Do I want to know?" Kevin asked.

"Cas is my boyfriend!" Dean chimed.

"I gathered. I'm leaving now." Kevin stammered, running out of the room and entering Gabriel's next door.

"As completely unsuspected and hot you kissing me was, I think we should go track down Kevin." Dean sighed.

Cas pouted as he climbed off Dean and out of the tub, reaching over and turning off the faucet.

"Have fun with the water bill this month." Dean smiled.

"Always do." Cas smirked, helping Dean up from the tub. Dean stepped into the boxers and sweat pants, and Cas just put his old trousers on, not bothering to fasten them back up. After checking and making sure that the coast was clear, Cas and Dean walked into Gabriel's room where Charlie, Kevin, and Gabriel were laughing.

"Kevin  _was_  telling the truth!" Charlie wheezed, looking at Cas and Dean. "Nice sex hair, you two. And the shower. Nice touch."

"You breath a word of this to anyone and I will personally cut your feet off. That goes for all of you." Dean threatened.

"First, just burn my eyes out." Kevin mumbled, lying traumatized staring up at the ceiling. "I saw parts of you both that I never wanted to see."

"What'd you want anyways?" Dean asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that we saw Michael's laptop out on the table and he apparently has wired cameras in your room and bathroom, so he just saw all of that." Gabriel said sheepishly.

"He what?!" Dean and Cas scoffed at the same time.

"Just kidding." Gabriel smiled.

"Fuck you." Dean retorted.

"What is it really?" Cas asked.

"Michael has had an important change in plans and is leaving tonight after dinner instead of tomorrow." Kevin answered.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. "All right."

Cas smiled back at Dean and then kissed him.

"Okay!" Charlie slammed her hands against her legs. "No one can look me in the eye and tell me that they have seen a cuter couple than those two!"

"You know what we should tonight?" Dean chimed.

They all turned their attention to him.

"We should get all the maid and dude maids and employees and chefs and sit down and watch movies. We can make s'mores and eat popcorn and ice cream and enjoy ourselves for a night!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's actually a great idea." Cas mused. "It gives everyone some nice downtime."

"Oh great." Charlie snorted. "You guys are always going to agree on everything now."

"No." They both said at the same time.

"See. You even both agreed to disagree!" Charlie laughed.

"We disagree over everything, dude." Dean replied. "It's not like we talk that much anyways." Dean smirked.

Gabriel moved his eyebrows up and down at them.

"I'm sure Gabriel's right there." Kevin retorted.

"I'm sure I am, too." Gabriel smirked.

* * *

After dinner, all of the remaining staff and the friends gathered around with Dean.

"If we're going to have an amazing night off, we're going to need to make sure it's amazing!" Dean yelled, standing on a sofa. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel tossed Dean the keys to the limo.

"Dean..." Cas scolded. "Don't do something you're going to regret once the cops find you."

"Ah, yes. Words of wisdom from the fake virgin." Dean smiled.

Cas hit Dean on the arm in the way out. "That's different."

"Everything's different with you." Dean snorted.

"That's because I'm-"

"Important, yes I know." Dean laughed.

"I'll have you know that everyone in my family has their own Wikipedia page. Do you have your own Wikipedia page?" Cas asked.

"I have my good looks. Can you say that about yourself?" Dean taunted.

"Yes I can." Cas stuck his tongue out.

Dean took Cas's hand and escorted him to the limo like a gentleman and opened the door for him. Immediately after, Dean violently jumped into the driver's seat, and flipped all the backseat control switches.

"Dean." Cas fretted. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nope." Dean laughed.

"We're going to die. It's official. Say goodbye, everyone." Cas smiled.

"I know how to drive, Cas. I've been driving for years!" Dean assured him, kissing him on the forehead.

Cas fixed his hair where Dean had messed it up and scowled as the uproar in the back got louder. "What the hell is so damn noisy?"

Dean and Cas peered back there and saw that there were rainbow lights flashing, the windows were down, and Dean had music blaring throughout the whole vehicle. He had 'Highway to Hell' on specifically as they drove down the literal highway to the superstore.

"Cas and I will take desserts. Gabriel, you and Charlie can take movies. Kevin, you and that guy can get popcorn and popcorn seasoning. You two can get chips and stuff. And you three can get candy." Dean doled out orders. "Meet back here in 15."

"When you say, desserts, what do you mean?" Cas asked.

"What kind of sugar snack do you like? Ice cream? Pie? Cake?" Dean asked.

"I kind of like cake." Cas shrugged.

"You either like it or you don't, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Fine. I like it." Cas said.

Dean walked up to the bakery in the back. "What kind do you like?"

"I like the red kind with the really tasty frosting." Cas answered.

Dean winked at the blonde behind the cake counter. "We'll take your largest red velvet cake with white buttercream frosting."

"Would you like a birthday message written on it?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, I would." Dean smiled. "This is my friend, Cas. That's short for Castravantov Tarvqo. He's Russian. It's his uncle Fuq's birthday tomorrow. So we're getting him the cake."

"Do you want me to write 'Happy Birthday' for him, or do you want just his name?" The blonde asked.

"I'll just get his name." Dean nodded.

"How is it spelt?" She asked.

"Let's see...if I remember correctly, it's English spelling is F-U-Q D-A P-O-L-I-S-H." Dean spelled.

She wrote it down and sighed, ringing up their total.

"Now to get some pie." Dean chimed, setting the cake in the cart.

"I do not understand." Cas mused. "What did the Polish ever do to you?"

"Polish?" Dean asked.

"The cake. You wrote 'Fuck the Polish' on it." Cas replied.

"I had to pretend it was with a Russian accent or something. I had to spell it weird, okay." Dean defended.

"You just better pray that no one that works for us is Polish." Cas muttered. "What was that supposed to be anyways?"

"Police." Dean answered.

"Wise choice, Dean." Cas said sarcastically. "Because when you don't have a license yet and you're driving around town in a limo completely tricked out and filled with a party in the back, you really want a cake that says 'Fuck the Police' sitting in the back seat."

"I love when you're a smart ass." Dean growled, grabbing Cas's waist and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"You know what I love?" Cas smirked.

"Other than my fabulous ass?" Dean laughed.

"Other than your fabulous ass?" Cas smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas opened a nearby freezer and threw two packages of bacon in the cart, holding one up towards Dean. "When we make like bacon and strip."

"I'm not sure if I found that hot or if it's just the hunger talking." Dean teased.

"Probably both." Cas replied. "Name one time when you don't find me hot."

"When you're too cool for school." Dean pulled off his imaginary sunglasses.

"Clever." Cas rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a very half-assed attempt at safe driving back to the mansion, they all filed out of the limo and grabbed the groceries.

"Hey! What's wrong with the Polish?!" Someone called.

"Typo!" Dean replied.

"Better be!" The man yelled back.

"Woo! Go Polish!" Dean chanted.

"Damn straight!" The man laughed.

After they prepared all the food, they went into the home theatre, because what billionaire doesn't have one, and set the food up in there. Gabriel loaded the first movie into the DVD player at got it set up. It was 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'.

Everyone got heaping literal bowls of food and sat down in their seats, Dean and Cas sitting a few rows behind everyone else. Halfway through the movie, Cas grabbed Dean's face softly and turned his head to face him. Still holding onto his chin, Cas leaned across the bowl of sweets they were sharing and began kissing him. It was slow and soft, but meaningful.

"You know, Dean." Cas smiled. "Maybe I don't completely hate you. You're okay."

"You're okay too, Cas." Dean replied, ruffling Cas's hair.

Cas swatted Dean's hand away. "Don't touch me."


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks of business dealings, Michael had successfully purchased a large hotel and casino in Las Vegas. He flew back the very next day and immediately noticed something off about the way everyone was acting at home.

Michael watched in curiosity as he walked through the halls of his house. Many of the employees were sending each other smiles or whispering and laughing as they did their chores. Almost everyone he saw had some kind of communication with another.

Michael finally walked up to one of his maids. "Joanna. I'm seeing a lot of chatter going on."

"I'm sorry, sir." Jo said.

"No. No need to apologize. As long as your job is getting done, feel free to converse." Michael nodded.

"Oh. Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" Michael answered.

"No. Not really." Jo lied.

Michael nodded, obviously not believing her. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir." Jo replied.

Michael walked off promptly to another room. He saw Ruby vacuuming the floors. Ruby was very close with Lucifer and took her job seriously. She'd tell him the truth.

"Ruby." Michael called.

Ruby shut off the vacuum and turned around. "Yes, Michael?"

"What happened while I was gone? I just want to know the details." Michael asked.

"Oh. It was nothing big. We watched a couple movies and had a few snacks. Nothing big, really." She answered. "It was just nice because he invited all the employees to take the night off and join them."

"He?"

"Oh. Gabriel." Ruby stammered, hoping Michael wouldn't see through her lie.

"Gabriel..." Michael mused. "Figures."

Michael knew she was lying. What he couldn't figure out was who she was protecting. Castiel would certainly tell him. Castiel was all about education and could care less about parties.

Michael knocked on Cas's door. "Castiel. It's me."

Cas yawned as he opened his door. "Good morning, Michael."

"Someone threw a party while I was gone. Ruby says it's Gabriel. She's lying. Who actually threw it?" Michael stated.

Cas's face paled. "Um. It wasn't really a party. It was just a night off with friends."

"I don't care what it was. I just want to know who organized it." Michael replied.

"It was more of a group consensus, really. Gabriel was the one who came up with it though. Ruby's telling the truth." Cas shrugged.

"Gabriel didn't host it. Who did, Castiel? Don't lie to me." Michael glared at him.

"It was Gabriel. I swear it was." Cas answered. "I wouldn't lie to you. Especially about a social event. You know I don't care about those."

Michael sighed and left Cas's room. They were all protecting someone and Michael was determined to find out who.

* * *

It was Saturday again and Dean was sitting in a large tree. The things knowing Cas had done to him. He checked his watch. The time was 1:57 and Dean could see a truck coming down the road. Dean watched the security cameras and when the time was right, he jumped onto the bed of the truck. As soon as it was through the gate, Dean jumped off it and ran as fast as he could to Cas's window.

"Of course he just  _has_  to have the room on the 6th floor." Dean scowled as he quickly started climbing up the tree. He grabbed onto the vine and swung onto Cas's balcony. He tried the door handle but found it was locked. He knocked quietly on the glass of the door. He didn't see any movement or hear anything so it must've been empty.

"I knew this mother would come in handy." Dean smirked as he lifted up the back of his shirt and pulled a slim jim from the waistband of his jeans. Dean put the thin metal strip into the doors and began weaving it around until he heard something click. He smiled as he slowly opened the doors and walked in. He turned around quietly shut the doors behind him. He turned to look around the room, but fell to the ground.

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Cas sitting on top of him, dabbing his head with a white washrag.

"Dude. What happened?" Dean asked.

"Apparently nothing screams 'I'm a romantic' like breaking into my house." Cas replied, not bothering to look at Dean.

"Aren't you that kid that I had a one night stand with last night?" Dean asked.

"Dean, that was five weeks ago. And I have a name you know." Cas sighed.

"Where am I anyways? How'd I get here?" Dean mused. "Did you give me roofies or something?"

"You're in my bedroom, Dean..." Cas said confused.

"I'm in your bedroom and you're sitting on me. Tell me again how this isn't roofies?" Dean scoffed.

"Dean, I don't even know what roofies are." Cas retorted.

"Date rape drug. And quit calling me 'Dean'. You keep saying that like you know me." Dean ordered.

"I do know you. Sort of. I mean, we don't talk that much and all. Not nearly as much as you'd like us to, I know that much. We don't really see each other that much, but not all of it's our fault. I mean, Michael won't let me see you and to be honest, that really bothers me because I kind of do like seeing you, even though you kind of annoy the hell out of me sometimes." Cas babbled.

"This tells me nothing, dude." Dean muttered. "I wake up in some random dudes bed. I don't know your name. You say we know each other, but our friendship is forbidden by some Michael dude. I'm confused."

"We're not friends!" Cas protested.

"So are you my stalker or have a secret major crush on me or something that I should know about?" Dean asked.

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "You're my boyfriend, Dean. You tricked me into being your boyfriend and now that I think about it, maybe I don't mind so much. Hell, maybe I like it. Becuase you know what? I l-"

Dean pulled Cas down, meeting him halfway with a kiss. "I was waiting for you say that. Maybe not something so sappy along with it, but it'll do."

"You bastard." Cas laughed. "I thought you had a concussion!"

"I had you worried, didn't I?" Dean smirked. "You actually sounded worried that I might not remember you. And near the end there, you sounded fucking proud to be my boyfriend."

"Wrong." Cas stated. "I am not proud of being your boyfriend. I was just worried that you'd file rape charges and sue us or something."

"Liar." Dean smiled. "I still can't believe you fell for that. If I didn't know you, I would've like flipped you off me and like beaten your ass to a pulp...or had angry, hot sex again. Or both."

"Why were you breaking into my room?" Cas asked.

"I wasn't breaking in. I was bored and remembered that the delivery truck comes at two." Dean said innocently.

"So you bring a slim jim everywhere?" Cas scoffed.

"I brought it just for this reason." Dean answered. "If you weren't there, I wasn't going to stand on your balcony forever."

"Well I was here. And I thought someone was breaking in. And then you starting prying at the window and I knew someone was. So I stood out of you line of sight behind the door and hit you over the head." Cas explained.

"With what?"

"My AP Chemistry textbook." Cas held up the book, showing Dean the small smudge of blood along the pages. "I'm sure the librarian will be worried when I return this."

Dean started laughing. "My nerdy boyfriend knocked me out with a chemistry textbook. I can die easy now."

"No dying on me. I have no way to explain the dead body under my bed to Michael." Cas ordered.

"I love how you're more worried about Michael and my dead body than  _my dead body._ " Dean smiled.

"What can I say? I'm prioritized." Cas smirked, still blotting Dean's head with the washrag. "Don't you find it strangely ironic how when I told you how to sneak in, you told me you could break into my house whenever you wanted and then you do?"

"I was breaking in for a good cause." Dean protested.

"For me entertain you?"

"Like I said. My boredom is a good cause." Dean replied.

"Did you think of how you're going to get out of here?" Cas sighed.

"No. Didn't really care if I did." Dean smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Cas mused.

"I'm hungry." Dean moaned.

"You didn't think to eat before you came here? You should know how hard it is to sneak food with Michael around." Cas scolded him.

"Aren't I worth the trouble?" Dean smirked.

"No." Cas said flatly.

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?" Dean asked playfully.

"Maybe." Cas shrugged, grabbing Dean's wrist and leading him to his closet. Cas opened the closet and walked in, Dean following him. Cas went to a section of the closet with suits hung up all the way to the other wall. he pushed a few suits apart until a door was visible. He ducked his head as he opened the door and walked through it, Dean following behind him. Cas pulled a chain and a light flickered on.

"I found this years after a first moved into the room. I wasn't really sure what to do with it until now." Cas explained. "Also, I needed someplace to hide the evidence from the other week. There's beer in the refrigerator and tubs of ice cream and some left over ice cream cake in the freezer. There are chips and other things on that shelf over there. I left the hanger racks in just in case...you know."

"Not sure I do...but the rest is awesome!" Dean exclaimed. "How'd you get the beer?"

Cas pulled out his wallet and handed Dean his ID.

"You must've had to pay a pretty penny to bribe the people at the DMV." Dean laughed.

"Only ten thousand dollars or so." Cas said blatantly.

Dean choked. "You must be shit loads of fun at birthday parties."

"Not really." Cas shrugged.

"If that were true, would I have come over here for entertainment?" Dean smiled.

"Your idea of entertainment and other people's idea of entertainment tends to vary, Dean." Cas replied.

"My idea of entertainment is you now. And porn." Dean smirked. "Same thing, right?"

"Do not objectify me, Dean." Cas glared at him.

"I'm sure you objectify me."

"I do not." Cas defended. "Most of the time."

"So you're telling me that if I crawled under your bed, I wouldn't find a sketchbook full of photos of me naked?" Dean laughed.

"No. Of course not." Cas stated.

"Let's test that theory out then." Dean walked out the door.

"No, Dean! No!" Cas tugged at his shirt. "Don't you dare!"

"So you  _do_  have something to hide I see." Dean mused.

"I said I don't have naked drawings of you. I still have things to hide!" Cas replied.

"Way to  _not_  make me even more interested." Dean retorted as he crawled on the floor.

"See. Nothing there. No little black book." Cas said.

"I may be failing ever class possible, but don't mistake me for stupid." Dean smiled.

"Because failing every class is helping your case." Cas snorted.

Dean pulled out a small, blue notebook from under the bed. He tore away the duct tape that was holding it there.

"Dean. Don't look at that." Cas ordered.

Dean jumped on Cas's bed and laid across the bed on his back. "Let's see what we have here."

"No!" Cas yelled jumping on top of Dean, grabbing the notepad.

"It's not like you draw anime porn for a living." Dean snorted. "What could be so bad?"

Cas didn't answer him.

"Wait!  _Do_  you draw sexy anime porn for a living?" Dean asked.

"Of course I don't."

"Because that'd be fucking awesome." Dean smirked.

"Real cute." Cas retorted.

Dean grabbed Cas's notebook from his hand and held it out to the side were Cas couldn't reach it. Dean rolled over on his stomach, still holding the notebook away. He opened it up to the first page where there was a picture of him standing, leaning against a wall.

"Not bad." Dean mused.

"Dean. Stop." Cas demanded.

Dean flipped to the next page. It was a picture of him sitting on a bed with his chin in his hands. The next picture was just a side view of his face. The next few pages were casual standing poses. The sixth page was of Dean running his hand through his hair. Dean burst out laughing as he saw the next picture. It was a box of nachos. The next photo was a burrito. The next two, a taco and an enchilada.

"Oh fuck you, Cas." Dean laughed.

"You weren't supposed to see that! I told you to stay away!" Cas warned.

"What's this all about? Six sketches and you're tired of me and switch to Mexican food as your muse?" Dean scoffed.

"I was hungry. And look at the dates." Cas chuckled.

Dean flipped back to the first picture and saw that it was dated November 15th. "That's the first night we met. You drew this after one night? One. Night."

"I'm kind of a closet artist." Cas smiled, still grabbing for the book.

Dean lowered the book from his face and stared at Cas. "Should I be worried for my safety.? You drew me every night for six nights straight."

He turned to the next picture and it was of him leaning and smiling against the balcony outside his house. The next few pictures were of him in an outdoors scene.

"The fuck is this? And the fuck is this? And what in the holy name of  _fuck_  is this?" Dean flipped through a series of three photos.

"And those are what I didn't want you to see..." Cas sighed.

Dean held up the first photo, which was of him in a blue, flowing evening gown, smiling over his shoulder.

"Oh it gets better doesn't it?" Dean retorted as he flipped to the next drawing of him kissing...himself? "And still gets better."

Dean flipped to the last photo of him riding a unicorn, which was flying through outer space past Jupiter...which David Hasselhoff was riding KITT around on the rings?

"Please don't hate me." Cas cried.

Dean tossed the book over his shoulder. "Just because you're an insane, demented, sick, twisted, fucked up, hormonal, awkward, criminal mastermind son of a bitch does not mean that I hate you."

Cas smiled. "You sure know how to give a compliment."

"It means that you slightly terrify me and need to get off the drugs." Dean laughed.

"I'm not doing drugs." Cas protested. "I'm just high off life."

"That's what all the drug dealers say." Dean smirked, pulling out from under Cas and sitting up.

"Will you do something for me? Not dangerous or anything? Just a favor?" Cas asked.

"Sure. What the hell?" Dean shrugged.

Cas climbed off the bed and went into his closet. After a few minutes of rummaging, Cas returned with a blue, open back evening gown, exactly like the one Dean was wearing in Cas's sketchbook. "Here. Put this on."

"Oh no you don't. Not happening." Dean chuckled. "Where'd you get that anyways?"

"Gabriel went through a drag phase. Not a pretty time." Cas muttered. "He gave me this. He said it matches my eyes."

"Why am I wearing it then?" Dean asked.

"It's the only dress I own." Cas answered.

"I don't even own a dress." Dean laughed. "And I'm not going to wear that."

"Ten thousand." Cas stated.

"What?"

"Ten thousand dollars. Put on the dress. I'll pay you ten thousand dollars right now." Cas said.

"Haha. No. I won't be caught dead in that." Dean denied.

"Twenty." Cas tried.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Thirty. Thirty thousand dollars. Right now." Cas sighed.

"Deal." Dean smiled. "It's in cash, right?"

"Of course. Get dressed while I get your payment." Cas nodded.

Cas returned with a briefcase in hand and set it on the bed. He opened it up and showed Dean. The stacks of twenties were organized in stacks of a thousand dollars each. "Thirty thousand dollars."

Dean had tissues stuffed in the bodice of the dress. He walked around the room pretending it was a catwalk. Cas reached for a large Canon® camera on his dresser.

"Nope. No photos." Dean said. "No way."

"Three thousand a shot. Personal collection only. Promise." Cas winked.

"Five." Dean countered.

Cas walked across his room and and squatted down, unlocking a safe. He tossed five stacks of money onto the bed. They were held together by paper wrapped around them labeling them as five thousand each.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Cas smirked holding up his camera snapping a shot of Dean.

* * *

Dean sat on Cas's bed eating ice cream from the tub.

"That's not sanitary." Cas stated.

"You're not sanitary." Dean laughed.

"I assure you, Dean. I am very sanitary." Cas replied. "And you are very bad at combacks."

"I am." Dean shrugged. "I'm not perfect. Close to it. Close enough."

"You're nowhere near perfect." Cas responded.

"And you say  _I'm_  bad with compliments."

"I'm just very blunt." Cas defended.

"You're also very rude sometimes." Dean chuckled.

"Because you're always so delightful." Cas mused.

"What's not to like?" Dean asked.

"Your ego, your attitude, your unsymmetrical freckles, your dirtiness, your organization, almost everything." Cas answered.

"Why do I tolerate this?" Dean smiled. "The bigger question is why do you tolerate me?"

"Fuck knows." Cas grinned, leaning in and kissing Dean. "Can I ask you another favor?"

"Shoot." Dean replied, ice cream dripping down his face.

Cas fidgeted uncomfortably. "Can you...will you..."

"Is something bothering you?" Dean asked.

"Very much." Cas snapped, wiping the ice cream off Dean's lip with his finger. Cas licked the ice cream off his own finger. "Better."

"Weirdo." Dean muttered. "What was your favor?"

"Feel free to deny. Or run away screaming. Or jump out that window. I'll understand..." Cas started.

"Just spit it out, jackass." Dean smirked.

"My family's doing this thing and I want you...to...join in?" Cas asked.

"What kind of thing?" Dean asked. "You're being ominous here, Cas."

"Christmas dinner." Cas smiled nervously. "I mean I'd need to teach you about acting rich and buy you acceptable clothes and-"

"Cas. I'll go." Dean said.

"And teach you what silverware to use and which foods are which and-" Cas babbled.

Dean cut him off with a quick kiss. "I said I'll go."

"Really?" Cas grinned.

"Really." Dean sighed.

"Great. Michael's going to call me down for dinner soon, but a delivery shipment comes in at noon tomorrow." Cas beamed.

"Um...how do I get out of here? We need a better method than jumping on trucks and swinging on vines." Dean laughed.

"Just climb down and walk out the gate. I'll have Charlie hack into the mainframe and unlock it from her laptop. Tomorrow, I'll have her teach me how to unlock it myself." Cas answered.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Dean smiled excitedly and kissed Cas's nose.

"Dean, don't do that." Cas glared at him.

"I'll do it as much as I want." Dean laughed as he attacked Cas's nose with more kisses.

"Get them off!" Cas rubbed at his nose.

Dean picked up the briefcase off the bed. "Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow at noon." Cas confirmed.

Dean jumped onto the tree and climbed down. He checked the security cameras and dashed across the lawn and through the gates, not stopping until he was off the lot.

* * *

Sam was lying upside down on the couch when Dean got home.

"You've been gone so much these last few weeks. Where the hell have you been? You disappear in the middle of the day and come home late. It's like seven, dude." Sam asked. "What's in the briefcase? Sex toys or money?"

"Well, sor-ry. I've been sneaking into my boyfriend's house. What else?" Dean laughed.

"What's in the case?" Sam repeated.

"Fifty five thousand dollars." Dean answered.

"Fifty five thousand dollars?" Sam scoffed.

"Fifty five thousand dollars." Dean confirmed.

"I swear, Dean. If you only dating Cas for the money, I will beat you with a shoe!" Sam threatened.

"Don't be a bitch, Sam. I like Cas. I like Cas for Cas and only Cas. And if you do beat me anyways, stay away from head. It finally stopped bleeding." Dean snapped.

"Bleeding? What the hell happened to you?" Sam snorted.

"Cas happened." Dean answered.

"Hardcore sex?" Cas teased.

"No. AP Chemistry textbook." Dean smiled.

"How? Why?" Dean burst out laughing.

"He caught be breaking into his room and thought I was a burglar and hit me in the head with the closest thing. He didn't know who it was until I was unconscious." Dean explained.

"Because nothing screams romance like breaking and entering." Sam retorted.

"Believe it or not, he said that, too." Dean chuckled.

"Can't you just use the front door, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"No. Michael, his brother, doesn't know about us and doesn't like poor people." Dean answered.

"We're not  _that_  poor." Sam shrugged.

"Compared to them, we're dustbunnies." Dean rolled his eyes. "Want to hear some good news?"

"Sure. Define good news."

"Cas's family went up on the world's richest people list." Dean smiled.

"What are they? They must be in the low five hundreds or late four hundreds." Sam assumed.

"Try fifteen." Dean smirked.

"No fucking way. That explains the fifty five thousand dollars..." Sam mused. "Whatever. Spend it wisely."

"Don't ask how I got it." Dean laughed, walking towards his room.

"I probably don't want to know." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I'm having Christmas dinner at Cas's." Dean added. "I probably won't be around too much the next few days. I'm probably going to spend the week studying snotty, rich people."

"Have fun with that." Sam said blatantly.


	7. Chapter 7

When noon rolled around, Dean was halfway up the large tree by Cas's doors. He reached the top and looked in through the window. Cas was still sleeping on his bed. Dean banged on the window. Cas stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled. "Get your ass out of bed!"

Cas rolled over but still didn't wake up.

"If I get hit in the head again, I will murder you." Dean muttered as he pulled the slim jim from his waistband and began stabbing at the doors. After a moment, they clicked and he swung them open. Dean proceeded to walk in, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

Dean ran and jumped on top of Cas on the bed, straddling his waist. Dean gently patted Cas's cheeks.

"Get up you lazy ass." Dean ordered. "We have things to do."

Cas groaned, but wouldn't wake up. Dean chuckled leaned down to kiss Cas. He kept kissing him until Cas quickly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Cas mumbled.

"Waking you up." Dean answered.

"What are you doing here?" Cas replied.

"You're teaching me how to be rich." Dean smiled.

"Get off me." Cas glared at him, pushing Dean out of the kiss.

Dean sat up straight, still on Cas's waist. Cas propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why are you here so early?" Cas moaned.

"Dude. It's noon." Dean laughed.

"That's early." Cas whined.

"You are  _so_  spoiled." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Am not!" Cas protested.

"Yes you are." Dean smirked.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Well before I can even let you out of this room, you need to look rich. That's the only way you're allowed to even talk to me." Cas said.

"Awesome. What do you have?" Dean climbed off Cas and opened his closet.

"Nothing for you. First, if you wore one of my suits, Michael would notice. Second, they need to be tailored specifically for you." Cas stated.

"I don't own a suit, though. That could be a problem." Dean sighed.

"Well, you need at least five." Cas replied.

"You're not helping here." Dean leaned against the wall.

"If you let me get dressed, then I will be able to." Cas responded.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Are you seriously that dense?!" Cas scoffed.

"I'm sure you charm all the ladies with that attitude." Dean retorted. "And yes, I must be that dense."

Cas huffed in annoyance as he grabbed his wallet off his dresser and held it up. "I'm going to  _buy_ you some suits."

"Oh..." Dean realized. "Cool. Are we going to Sears or Savers?"

"Neither. We're going on a road trip." Cas smiled.

"Can we take the Impala?" Dean asked.

"No need." Cas answered. "Let me just get some clothes on and call Bela around."

"Bela?"

"She's one of our chauffeurs for the limo." Cas explained.

"I thought you said there was no need for driving?" Dean asked.

"I said there was no need for the Impala. I know you love that car, Dean, but you have to drive in style when you're around my family." Cas responded.

"I hate your family." Dean sighed.

"Me too." Cas laughed. "And another thing, I have Charlie working on a gate access card for you."

"It's hard to believe that in three weeks you went from 'don't touch me' to 'here's a key to my house'." Dean chuckled. "Are you possessed?"

"No. I'm perfectly normal." Cas answered, flipping open his phone and sending a text.

"You'll never be normal." Dean teased.

"Normal is boring anyways." Cas smiled.

Dean and Cas snuck out of his room and walked out to the limo.

"Where to?" Bela asked.

Cas leaned forward to the drivers seat and said, "Chicago O'Hare National Airport."

"You two running away together? Gonna get hitched?" She teased.

"We've only known each other for a month, dude." Dean laughed.

"Actually it's one month and a week." Cas corrected. "Exactly."

"Aw, how sweet. You two are MFEO." Bela cooed.

"We're motherfucking what?" Dean asked.

"Made for each other." Cas remarked. "Even  _I_  knew that."

"That we were made for each other or what it stood for?" Dean smirked.

"I'll let you decide that one." Cas winked.

The limo pulled into the airport, but no planes were visible from the position they'd parked in.

"Get out." Cas ordered.

"Wow. What a gentleman." Dean retorted.

"Just get out of the car. Or do I have to open the door for you and take your hand and give you a tampon?" Cas sneered.

"Again." Dean sighed. "What a gentleman. I'm starting to see why you're single."

"Was." Cas coughed. "Or did you already forget that you tricked me into being your boyfriend?"

Dean still hadn't noticed where they were as he talked to Cas.

"We should leave now." Cas said.

"But we just arrived." Dean protested.

Cas gestured towards the private jet behind him.

"Oh God..." Dean mumbled as he fainted.

"Oh boy." Cas groaned as he caught Dean before he fell. "Bela, can you help me out here?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Castiel." She muttered.

"At least he's hot." Cas stated.

"I'm starting to wonder why he tolerates you...let alone likes you." Bela snorted.

"Shut up and help me get him onto this plane." Cas chuckled.

After they had Dean slouched into a seat, Cas walked Bela back out to the limo.

"Reserve a limo for pickup at the LaGuardia airport in New York. Also, make sure no one sees you when you get back to the mansion. If someone does and asks where you were, make up something that has nothing to do with me, and especially not with Dean." Cas instructed.

"You're the boss." Bela chimed.

"That I am." Cas stated. "I'll call ahead of time when I need you to pick us up."

Bela nodded and climbed into the limo.

"Can I get a cold washrag for my friend here?" Cas asked the stewardess in the jet.

Quickly she brought Cas a damp towel. Cas wiped down Dean's face and then rested the towel on his forehead.

"Of all the idiots in the world, of course  _you_ are the one who's interested in me." Cas sighed.

* * *

Dean finally came to after 75 minutes of flying. "Cas? Where are we?"

Cas leaned back so Dean could see out the window.

"We're on a plane?!" Dean exclaimed. "Get me off this thing! Get me off right now!"

"Dean." Cas slapped him. "Calm down. It's a plane. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay? Just hold on for 15 more minutes."

"It's a plane!" Dean yelled. "It's a flying suicide trap!"

"Dean. I've flown in jets my whole life and not once has anything gone wrong." Cas assured him. "You trust me don't you?"

"I don't know. Not quite sure." Dean answered.

"Well, trust me now at least. You haven't died yet have you?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. I might have died. Is this hell?" Dean panicked.

"Dean." Cas grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are alive. You are not in hell."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly. "I'm scared, Cas."

"I am your dissenting boyfriend, not your teddy bear, Dean." Cas scowled.

"You are now." Dean replied.

"Are you going to hug me the whole rest of the flight?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean answered.

Cas sighed. "Can't you just pass out again?"

"Trust me when I say that I would if I could." Dean muttered.

* * *

Dean practically kissed the ground when they got of the plane.

"See, Dean? We survived." Cas said. "And now I'll have to find an excuse for when everyone asks me why I smell like old spice and motor oil."

"So what was so important that we needed to fly to New York for?" Dean asked.

"Getting you a suit." Cas answered. "The other chauffeur will be waiting in the airport."

"So do you do this on a daily basis then?" Dean scoffed. "Decide you want to buy another suit and just fly to NYC?"

"No. Normally I just go to Sears for my suits. I only go to New York on special occasion." Cas replied.

"So I'm special occasion?" Dean smiled. "I'm no longer just okay?"

"No. Don't think this means I like you. You're still just okay." Cas glared at him.

"Whatever you say..." Dean sang as they entered the baggage claim area.

After a moment of shuffling through crowds, they saw a small circle of people gathered around a man in a suit holding a sign that said, "Dean and Castiel Novak".

"The way that's written makes it sound like were married." Dean snorted. "You think Bela had him write it like that?"

"Positive. She can be a bitch sometimes." Cas stated.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and ran towards the man holding the sign. "This is so awesome! I've always wanted to go to an airport and have someone holding my name on a sign!"

"It's only exciting the first few times." Cas retorted.

"Way to burst my bubble." Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Cas's waist.

"Dean." Cas growled. "Let go of me. We're in public."

"No." Dean smirked, stepping in front of Cas.

"Dean. Stop it." Cas ordered.

"No." Dean said, giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Dean." Cas drawled. "Can we just go? We have things to do and places to be."

"Fine." Dean pouted, as he stepped to Cas's side, lacing his fingers with his.

"Will you cut it out?" Cas sighed, attempting to pull his hand away from Dean's.

"What do you think my answer to that is?" Dean asked.

"No..." Cas muttered.

Dean smiled smugly and gave Cas's hand a quick squeeze, causing him to receive a death stare. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the crowd standing around them whispering in awe about a Novak being in town. They also didn't notice the man off to the side with his video camera recording on his phone.

* * *

"We're here." The man driving announced.

"Thank you." Cas replied. "You are free to meander about the city. Stay close, though. We'll contact you when we're done here."

"Yes, sir." The man agreed.

Cas stepped out of the limo and began walking towards the store. "Do you know what size you are Dean? …. Dean? Why aren't you answering me? ….. Dean!"

Cas tuned around to see that Dean wasn't there. Dean was still in the limo sitting smugly. Cas growled as he stormed back to the limo and opened the door.

"What the hell, Dean?" Cas exclaimed.

Dean smiled innocently as he held his hand out to Cas. Cas returned the smile and took Dean's hand gently. He pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand. Cas lifted Dean's hand and waited for Dean to step out of the vehicle. Once Dean had one leg out of the limo, Cas jerked Dean's hand forward causing him to fall out of and trip over the sidewalk, making a rough landing onto the cement.

"Oh, fuck you!" Dean yelled playfully.

Cas smiled. This time a genuine smile. "Payback."

Cas helped Dean up off the ground. Dean brushed off his jeans and turned back to Cas.

"What store is this?" Dean asked.

"Brunello Cucinelli. It has formal clothes for both men and women. So if you were wanting another evening gown..." Cas teased.

"Shut up." Dean laughed, punching Cas in the shoulder. "We are never going to talk about that again. Ever."

Little did they know, across the street, the same man from the airport sat with a large Nikon® Camera snapping photos of them.

As they entered the store, a few employees looked at Cas and immediately recognized him. When they looked at Dean, they grew wary and exchanged disgusted glances.

"I'm looking for some suits for my friend here." Cas said, walking up to a woman sorting through a rack of clothing.

"Sure." She replied with a fake smile. "My name's Claire by the way."

"Dean." Dean held out his hand.

She shook his, holding on to his grasp a tad too long for comfort. "And you're Castiel Novak."

"Indeed I am." Cas sighed.

"If you could just follow me then." Claire led them to an area with mirrors placed everywhere and a circular platform in the middle. "Dean, if you will?"

Dean stepped up on the platform. Claire took a moment to check him out, which got passed off as part of her evaluation.

"First, I'll get your measurements." She nodded, pulled a measuring tape from her pocket.

Dean flashed Cas a wary glance as Claire took his front chest measurements. She stood behind him, pressing her body tightly against his and breathing on the base of his neck. She had her hands placed on his chest as she measured his torso.

"You're kind of tall. Can you read what that says?" She asked innocently.

"Uh...Seventeen inches." Dean answered flustered.

Claire backed away from him and scribbled the measurements down on her notepad.

When she got to the inner leg measurements, Dean got a little more uneasy and flashed Cas a wary glance.

"Do I really have to do this?" Dean mouthed.

"Yes, Dean." Cas replied silently, folding his arms. "You do."

Dean scowled, but then jumped as felt Claire's hands trespass on the territory a little too inner leg for his liking.

"Oh. Sorry." She laughed sheepishly. "Just getting the front zipper seam."

"I gathered." Dean said tensely.

"Sorry." Cas mouthed.

"I'll show you sorry." Dean glared at him. "Of course, you just  _had_  to pick the horny chick."

"It's not my fault!" Cas protested silently.

"Should I give you two a moment?" Claire asked.

Cas smiled at her. "No. We're fine."

"Okay." She chided, continuing to get Dean's measurements.

After she'd collected all the measurements, Claire stood up and put the notepad to the side. "I think you're going to want a long suit. Follow me."

She led the two over to a rack labeled with an 'L'. "Pick out which one you'd like."

"We'll be getting five." Cas stated.

"Oh. Well then. I'll give you two a few minutes then." She sighed.

"Way too fucking handsy for my tastes." Dean muttered.

"I'm about to spend 13,000 dollars on you. You better not be doing any 'tasting' anyways. I'm your 'taste' now." Cas snapped.

"And you say  _I'm_  the clingy one." Dean smiled.

"Assbutt." Cas remarked. "This would look nice on you."

Cas held up a suit that was black with gray pinstripes. "I'll go get 'not so tasty' over there."

"You're one cold hearted bitch sometimes, you know that?" Dean laughed.

"I"m proud of that." Cas smirked, walking up to Claire. "We need to get going within the hour, so for now, why don't we start with this one?"

"Oh. Sure." She followed Cas back over to Dean. "I think this is a tad too large. Try this size."

She pulled out a smaller size and handed it to Dean. "There's changing rooms over there."

Both Claire and Cas were left speechless when Dean emerged from the dressing room in the suit. "You like what you see?"

"Very much..." Cas and Claire answered at the same time.

"Okay then." Dean chuckled awkwardly.

"It looks like it fits nicely. How does it feel?" Claire asked.

"Fine." Dean replied.

"Great. You can take that off and we'll get the tailors adjusting it to your measurements." She smiled.

Dean changed out of the suit and handed it to her. She went into the back room to deliver the information.

"This one would look nice, too." Cas smiled holding up another suit to Dean.

Dean sighed and laughed. "Don't I get to pick anything out?"

"The ties." Cas answered.

"And you say  _I'm_  the controlling one. Maybe we have more things in common than you think." Dean smiled.

"Hey. If I give you three thousand dollars, can I pick out the ties?" Cas asked.

"What makes you think I want your money anyways?" Dean laughed.

"Well why else would you want to be with me?" Cas scoffed.

"You listen here, you little piece of shit. And you listen close." Dean ordered.

"I'm listening." Cas stated.

"You are literally the most annoying, stubborn, rude, oblivious, argumentative, rebellious, cocky, smartass motherfucker I've  _ever_  known. Normally, I would not think twice to gut you with a fork dipped in poison." Dean started.

"Is this going somewhere? Or is it just a nasty break up?" Cas asked.

"Let me finish here." Dean snapped.

"As long as it doesn't end in stabbing." Cas retorted, trying to hide worry.

"I'm not going to stab you, jackass." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now would you shut up for two minutes?"

"Shutting up." Cas folded his arms.

"Okay. I have no clue what is about you, Cas, but I have tried and tried and tried to hate you. I want to hate your guts. I do. But I can't. I have no clue why, okay? I just don't. And ever since the first night I met you, I have not been able to get you out of my head. You are literally my first thought when I wake up and my last thought before I go to bed. You are so different than any other person I have met in my entire life and-"

"Can you hurry this up?" Cas asked.

"See!" Dean exclaimed. "There you go again being all cold, heartless, emotionless, blunt, impatient, needy, and spoiled."

"Thanks." Cas shifted his weight between his feet. "Will you get to the point now?"

"I hate you. With a passion." Dean sneered. "And my point is that I don't care if you are a fucking sewer rat, Cas. You'd still be my fucking sewer rat. So I don't care about your money or your family or your power or your cars or your fancy bathrooms. I care about...you."

"Hm." Cas shrugged.

"You are unbelievable. Do you know that?" Dean scoffed. "I just spilled my guts to you and all I get is a 'hm'?"

Cas smiled up and him and wrapped his arms around his neck, crashing his mouth into Dean's violently. Dean smiled into the kiss and brought his hands around Cas's back. They kissed until they heard Claire clear her throat behind them.

"The tailors will be done with the one suit in ten minutes." Claire sighed, obviously knowing her chances with Dean were a lost cause.

"We'll pick that one up today. The other four can be shipped to my house and I'd like them on overnight delivery." Cas stated.

She nodded and handed him a pen and paper. "Can I get that address?"

Cas scribbled down his information and handed it back to her. "You can call the number there when the one suit is done. We'll be nearby."

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him from the store, walking him to a coffee shop next door. After ordering their drinks, they sat down at a small table outside. Cas observed a bird hopping on the ground with intrigue.

"Dude." Dean finally said. "You've been watching that bird for like an hour."

Cas glanced at his watch. "Dean. I've been watching the bird for three minutes."

"Seems like an hour." Dean muttered.

"Well it's not." Cas replied.

"Might as well have been. Nature's just so boring. I mean, seriously. That bird has done nothing but hop around." Dean moaned.

"Nature is fascinating, Dean. You just have to look at it in a certain way." Cas mused.

Dean slurped his coffee loudly.

"Dean stop that." Cas glared at him.

"No." Dean smirked.

"Stop it." Cas ordered.

Dean just smiled at him and stirred the creamer around some more, before returning the mug to his mouth.

"Stop." Cas whined.

Dean put the mug back on the table. "Why should I?"

"Becuase I told you to." Cas said indignantly.

"And why should I do what you say?" Dean teased.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you do my bidding." Cas folded his arms.

"Yeah..." Dean sighed. "That's not how it works."

"It is with me. Like you said, I am a stubborn, bossy, cocky, smartass son of bitch." Cas pointed out.

"Indeed you are." Dean laughed. "Screw you for that."

"Everyone has their flaws." Cas shrugged matter-of-factly.

"You  _are_  a flaw." Dean retorted.

"You're very polite. No wonder you've blown through all those girlfriends." Cas snorted.

"You're hot when you're sarcastic." Dean whispered.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous!" Cas exclaimed a little too loudly, the other people at the tables turning in their direction.

Dean burst out laughing. "Good one, Cas."

"We're leaving." Cas stated, placing a dollar on the table.

"Only a dollar? Cheapskate." Dean snorted, placing a five on the table.

"You want to play that game?" Cas teased placing a ten on the table.

"I think I do." Dean slammed a twenty down.

Cas put a fifty down, followed by Dean placing a hundred.

Cas threw two hundreds down.

Dean put five hundreds down.

"You don't have that much money in your wallet." Cas taunted, putting six hundreds down.

Dean violently tossed ten down.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean and put down one thousand five hundreds dollars.

Dean slammed a wad of five thousand down.

"I'm not going that high. Her service wasn't that great. You win." Cas sneered. "This time."

As they exited the restaurant they heard a loud scream come from the patio followed by, "All hail the dark lord! My sacrifice worked! See you in Hollywood, bitches!"

"We should get out of here." Dean smiled.

"Yes." Cas agreed. "That was a waste of money."

"I know, but I won. It's worth it." Dean smirked.

Cas flipped Dean off as they walked back towards the suit store.

"Aren't you a doll?" Dean retorted as he leaned in a gave Cas a quick kiss.

"Yes. I am. And a very sexy one at that." Cas whispered.

"I'm not gonna argue with that." Dean laughed.

"Who would?" Cas asked.

"Only a fool. Or a blind person." Dean answered, walking back into the store.

* * *

After they retrieved the suit, the limo escorted Dean and Cas back to the airport.

"Cas I can't do this." Dean shook his head panicked.

"You're going to be fine, Dean." Cas assured him. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Dean laughed. "Smoke, but no cigar there. You're shoving me on a jet plane!"

"Well there's no other way to get you home, now is there?" Cas asked.

"Not by nightfall." Dean answered.

"Exactly. So use logic, you dipshit." Cas sneered.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him onto the jet, Dean violently trashing in his grasp. Once on board, the stewardess shut the door behind them and locked it shut.

"Let me out of here!" Dean ordered.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Cas pushed Dean by the shoulders down into a sitting position on a large padded cushion near the back of the jet. "Sit."

Dean reluctantly sat down.

"Okay. Good. Now just lie down and close your eyes." Cas instructed.

"I can't sleep on a plane!" Dean protested.

"Well try to relax at least." Cas sighed, gently pushing Dean to lie down. "Try."

Dean discontentedly laid down on the pad, which was surprisingly comfortable. Cas sat down by his head.

"Okay, good. Now, just imagine you're lying in the backseat of the Impala." Cas said softly.

"This is so much comfier than the Impala, though." Dean replied mellowly.

"Even better. You're really tired, so anything feels amazing right now. That whirring you hear is the sound of the Impala's engine. Just imagine you can smell the leather on the seat and the musty smell of old alcohol." Cas soothed him.

"Cas, this isn't working." Dean moaned helplessly.

"I think it is." Cas whispered leaning down and kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him on top of him. "We've been over this, Dean. I'm not your teddybear, just your dissenting boyfriend."

"I don't care. You're my teddybear for the rest of this flight." Dean mumbled.

Cas sighed and squished onto the cushion next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean nuzzled his head into Cas's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Dean." Cas gently shook him awake. "We're on the ground."

"What? We are?" Dean groaned.

"Yes we are." Cas answered, climbing off the cushion. "Get up it's night time and I know you're tired."

"Am not." Dean growled, swinging his legs over the side.

"Liar." Cas smiled.

"That's my line." Dean muttered.

"I stole it." Cas snarled. "I'm pretty sure we can just walk in the front door when we get back to my place."

"You're not dropping me off at home?" Dean asked.

"If you want, I can." Cas replied, slightly disappointed.

"No. I don't want that. I want to stay with you." Dean whispered.

Cas smiled at him as he stumbled out of the jet.

"Oh aren't you two adorable?" Bela smirked as they climbed in the limo.

"Shut your face, bitch." Dean ordered.

Bela frowned as Cas burst out laughing.

"Remind me not to wake you too early in the morning." Cas snorted.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet and uneventful given that both boys were tired after a long day of traveling and shopping. They trudged into the mansion up six flights of stairs until they reached Cas's room. They quickly pulled off their clothes and climbed into Cas's bed. Dean turned over and draped arm around Cas's middle. Cas scooted in closer to Dean in reply.


End file.
